


Trough her eyes (1)

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lola Swan [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Bella has a twin sister. Lola Swan already lives in Forks and she knows the hidden world. The world Bella tries to discover from the moment she sees Edward.Lola has a secret of her own. Does she reveal her secret powers? Will she need them?This is a Twilight and a vampire diaries story.All rights belong to their original writers. I only own the characters Lola Swan and Jonah Black and their storyline.this story can also be found on Wattpad under the same name





	1. 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23/04/19 I’m editing this story. I’m not changing how the story goes, but I changed it to a third person view, and it will be in separate books.

Lola has long brown hair that she likes to wear in one sideways braid. She isn’t tall maybe a little above average height. She is walking next to a girl with thick dark brown hair that falls on her back. Jessica and Lola have been friends since Lola had moved back to Forks.

‘And Lola when will your sister arrive?’ Jess asks.

Lola’s sister is Bella. She looks like Lola. The same kind of brown hair, the same pale skin, … But there are differences, for once Bella is more of bookworm where Lola enjoys sports, which she is good in. Bella is now moving back here. She lived with their mother in Phoenix, but now Bella is moving back in with their father. A move Lola had made seven years ago.

‘She arrives tomorrow’ Lola says, while they arrive at ‘the’ lunch table. Same table, same people for as long as Lola can remember. Angela who is a lot quieter that Jessica. Tyler, who sits on one side of the table with a few of his other friends, that he made more friends didn’t stop him from sitting at that table.

Mike arrives the same time as the two girls. He isn’t from Forks either, he moved here around the same time Lola did and they bonded, both being new. Blue eyes and blond hair make him stand out a bit here were dark hair and browns eyes are more common.

The topic of Bella comes up again, despite Jessica trying to talk about an upcoming movie.

‘And how do you think she will find it here?’ Angela asks.

‘Wet’, Lola says and laughs. The others don’t know this about Lola’s sister, but she knows her sister and if there is one thing, she doesn’t like, it’s rain. A phenomenon that’s seen here a lot.

Bella dislike of the rain isn’t the only thing that most of the table isn’t aware of. Lola glances at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Their table, the only other table that always consists of the same five people: the Cullen family. Their secret is vampirism. It’s something only themselves and Lola know about. They didn’t really know each other that well, but both have a secret to keep. Lola has a special connection with everything supernatural, but for so far, she had only stumbled across the Cullen’s and if they kept quiet about it her only concern was keeping her glowing hands in control. Lola has other concerns too of course, but they are more normal like which clothes suit the weather and is her best friends Jessica going to complain about the blue shirt that doesn’t go with her yellow earrings or is she going to let it slide this time.

* * *

 

At home Lola throws away the packaging of some lasagna. She had put it in the microwave and that’s how far cooking goes in this household. Neither Lola or her father Charlie seamed bothered about it.

Charlie stands up from the table and asks: ‘Lola, you’re coming with me to the airport tomorrow?’

‘Of course, dad, you already asked that yesterday. We decided to go with my car, remember?’ Lola sits down in a chair and looks at her father. He didn’t like the idea of going with his daughter’s car. He knows Bella would prefer Lola’s mint pick-up over his own police car. Chief Charlie, he makes sure the people in Forks stay safe.

‘Then That’s arranged.’ He says and gets up. He leaves the plates on the table and starts his own evening routing: some tv, hopefully there is some sports and then early to bed.

Lola cleans up and says: ‘Dad, I want to go outside for a bit, is that ok?’

‘yeah, but don’t stay away for too long’, he answers without even looking away from the screen. He trusts Lola to be responsible and most of all to act by his rules. Be back on time, don’t wander to far of and be smart about everything you do, nothing dangerous.

 

* * *

 

Outside it’s raining but not too hard. Lola walks towards the car, opens the door carefully and when she’s inside she pulls the door close hard enough, so she hears the clicking sound confirming the door is closed.

The road leads out of town. The Cullen’s lived separate of the rest of Forks.

Lola search for the pathway leading up to the big modern house. It’s hidden away and can only be found when you know what you’re looking for.

Lola’s car stops for the front door. Now the engine is off, the silence returns. She moves her finger to the bell, but the door opens before she can reach it.

Esme stands in the doorway. She let Lola in and closes the door behind her. Esme offers Lola something to drink. Herself she cannot drink tea, but she still buys it.

‘That’s kind, but I’ll not be here long.’ Lola answers.

‘What brings you here?’

‘I wanted to come and tell something; it is about my sister.’

Esme doesn’t understand what needed to be said: ‘Maybe we can speak about it in the kitchen. I will call Carlisle.’ She shows Lola how to get there.

Lola follows the instructions and when she in the kitchen she smiles. She has been here before, but the beautiful way it’s designed surprises her again.  A whole white kitchen that just asks to be used. A big glass table in the center of the room, but what astonishes her about the room are the big windows.

‘Esme said it was about your sister, I had heard she’ll move here’, Carlisle says.

Lola stands in front of one of the windows and turns around: ‘Yes, that’s true, I’m going to pick her up from the airport tomorrow.’

‘But that’s not wat you wanted to tell us, right?’, Esme asks.

‘I wanted to let you know that she doesn’t know. And I don’t want her to, I think that it’s safer for her’, Lola tell them.

Carlisle nods: ‘I assume she doesn’t know about your gifts either?’

‘Indeed, I kept it a secret, so It would mean a lot to me if you could keep the secret as well.’

‘Don’t worry about it’, Esme says: ‘We will let our children know.’ Esme gives Lola a genuine smile. Lola’s worries decrease and her shoulders relax, letting go of a stress she didn’t know that was there. When Lola leaves the house Jasper looks at Edward: ‘The guilt is too much for her.’

‘Yes, it is, but it’s her choice.’ He answers. Edward saw in her mind how bad she feels about her secret. The kind of fight she haves with herself is something all the Cullen’s can relay to.

 ‘You all heard what Lola came to say I assume’, Carlisle says. It wasn’t necessary to repeat it, but it’s something that makes them feel normal.


	2. 1.2

 

 

 

Bella looks at the house. Today she is going to move. She is going back to Forks, to her father. She doesn’t remember living there, the last time being three months old. Her mother had taken her and her sister and left to live here in Phoenix. Her sister decided to move back when she was ten, and now she would follow her.

Renee looks at her daughter: ‘You don’t have to go, you know you can stay home. Home, here with me.’  She isn’t as certain about her decision as her daughter is herself.

Bella declines knowing her mother would be able to spend more time with Phil. He is Renee’s husband. He is a professional baseball player. He isn’t that good, so he switched teams quite a lot. But now he had been offered a contract for a year.

‘No, it will be good for me. I can spend more time with Ch… my father and I have my sister there with me.’ Bella almost sounds confident, but what she says is true. Bella and Lola are close, they call, text and when Lola comes to spend her summer in Phoenix they catch up.

In a few hours the plane would take of and Bella would be on her way to Forks.

 

* * *

 

The munt green car stops as close to the airport building as possible. And not much later Bella arrives in sight. She is walking next to someone. A guy, same age. He has dark hair that’s not too short, it just covers his ears. He has a bright smile and looks at the familiar car.

Lola hugs her sister. And the guy scrapes his throat: ‘You don’t forget to greet your best friend, or do you?’ he says.

Bella laughs softly when Lola gives him a quick hug. ‘Jonah, I didn’t know you were coming back so soon’, Lola say. She looks at him, he had been gone for a month or two, but she had missed her best friend. Jonah had grown a bit and he has a healthy glow around him.

‘Bella this…’ Lola starts to say, but Bella laughs: ‘He talked a lot in the plane.’

‘Can we give you a ride home Jonah?’ my father asks him. He had put Bella’s suitcase in the car and gives me the key while waiting on a response from Jonah.

‘No Charlie, I can take the bus.’

 

* * *

 

But my father insisted and that’s how it happened that my father and sister were in the backseat and Jonah was sitting next to me in the front of the car.

Bella and Charlie didn’t talk that much, they had made a few attempts to start a conversation. Jonah and Lola talk, most about Jonah’s time away. He clearly had a good time there. He tells about all kind of things and then we’re at his place. The house of the Black’s.

Billy and Jacob came outside when they had heard the car arrive. They try to tell her things that will make her remember her time here. Lola notices that her sister isn’t responsive and guides her back to the car: ‘We’ll come back later; I want to show Bella her new room.’

‘Of course, you did spend a lot of time thinking about it.’ He says before he gestures to Jacob to roll him back inside the house.

 

* * *

 

When we arrive home, Lola show Bella her room. She let her sister alone even though she wants to know if she likes the purple theme. Bella’s favorite color is purple right?

Lola’s room is next to Bella’s and they do have to share one bathroom. Lola sits at the desk made from a dark wood. Her homework lays finished in her backpack and in front of her lays an old looking book. It’s a book about the legends of the Quileutes. She leans forward to read the text an let the book lay on her desk. The first two chapters tell about their history ant how the spirit warriors came to be.

Downstairs Charlie cuts the pizza in pieces and put them on the table. Lola and Bella come downstairs, being called for dinner a few minutes ago. Lola takes a piece and sits at the table her ankles crossed.

Bella notices that they never eat fresh meals and decides that she would cook from now on. To quote her, ‘it can’t go on like this’.

 

The night falls, it is raining. It has been raining for the past two hours. Bella lays awake while the rest of the house is asleep.

When she fell asleep it was raining and when she wakes up it’s still raining. But it’s the start of a new day.

Bella stands up, takes some clothes and starts the shower.

Lola turns around in her bed, still sleeping. The book she was reading lays next to her bed. It lays open on page 63.

Bella unpacks, put her clothes in her dresser, hangs some photos on the wall and looks at the painting on the wall. It’s a simple mix of colors, but it had always been her favorite. She smiles knowing her sister had put it up here.

Lola wakes up and sits up in the bed, 11AM stand on phone. She throws the covers aside and almost jumps out of bed.

Bella walks in the kitchen and rearranges the cupboards. She is going to be the one to do the cooking.

Lola walks downstairs, in her head she thinks about the wolves she had read about. The stories about the spirit warriors were only the beginning.  Later they became shapeshifters and they changed into giant wolves. It is determined by your genes and triggered when the enemy is close by. They used to have multiple enemy’s but now there is only one enemy left, vampires. Maybe she hadn’t come across one because they weren’t real? Or because their genes weren’t triggered yet?

‘Finally’, Bella says: ‘How long can you sleep?’ She sets the table and takes some cheese and bread.

Charlie had to work this weekend and he couldn’t switch his shift. Lola had promised him to do something with her sister. She hadn’t plan on sleeping this long.

While they’re eating Bella looks up: ‘And what are the plans for the day?’

Lola finishes a sandwich with cheese: ‘I thought we could go to the beach’

Bella says it is good. Lola thought she would be more enthusiastic. Bella had always enjoyed the beach the most, it’s why she picked it today.

 

* * *

 

Around 1PM they are at the beach. There is wind, but it is just a breeze and it is nice. Bella is cold. She is not used to this weather, but she doesn’t mind. She likes the beach. she had hoped her sister would show her something in Fork she didn’t know yet, but she gets why they’re at the beach.

The sister talks about how each of them is doing, about how their mother Renée is doing. And about Phil and his new Job. Bella describes situation about their mother that are so typical, like how she had started a new cooking class.  ‘What do you think she’ll do next?’ Lola ask her sister. She missed her mother more than she shows.

‘Maybe she can finish that blanket she was knitting.’ Bella answers and the sisters laugh simultaneous.

On the way back to the car Lola abruptly stops walking. Her eyes widen and her body tenses up. She has the feeling of an electric pulse going trough her body, taking a little of her energy when it leaves her body.

Bella looks around: ‘Lola what’s happening?’ she holds her hands out and takes her sister by her shoulders: ‘Lola can I do something?’

Her sister doesn’t react. She stands still, images flash in front of her. She sees a wolf, but his eyes speak to her. She sees the anger, but she also sees the fear in his eyes. This isn’t a normal wolf, could this be… Lola realizes that this must be shifter.


	3. 1.3

Lola stands still, images flash in front of her. She sees a wolf, but his eyes speak to her. She sees the anger, but she also sees the fear in his eyes. This isn’t a normal wolf, could this be… Lola realizes that this must be shifter.

‘Lola, Lola…’ Bella looks at her sister she lays a hand on her shoulder: ‘Are you ok, Lola?’

‘It’s aright’, Lola gets out: ‘I’m just a little bit dizzy.’ Lola holds a brave face, but still isn’t breathing evenly. Lola moves to stand straighter and Bella’s hand falls of her shoulder. The wind blows Lola’s hair out of her face and some color returns to her face: ‘Let’s go back to the car.’

 

* * *

 

Bella drives, she doesn’t trust her sister behind the wheel. Lola told her they’re going to visit the Blacks. She follows the road and takes a left and a right.

Lola looks trough the window, it’s open so there is fresh air. Lola looks better, feels better. She really does, Jonah and Jacob would keep Bella company. It’s her responsibility to see how the wolf is doing, the person who shifted. He is the first of the pack and she could help. Lola looks up, she couldn’t believe they’re already at there house. Bella did know the way. Lola gets out and see’s her sister walking to the front, a tab on her shoulder makes her turn. Lola point to the shed and says: ‘They like to work on their car together.’

Bella follows Lola. You could see that Lola had been here before. She knows the pad well and her feet lead her to the shed. She pushes against the door; it makes a crackling noise and Jonah looks up from the car.

‘Not happy that we’re here?’ Lola ask, she is surprised that they didn’t hear their car. It makes a lot of noise and they should know the sound of it. Her father bought the car from them.

‘I will have to think about that’, he jokes. ‘Hey Bella’, he waves at her, his hands are covered with swipes off black oil. He takes a cloth and then Jacob comes from under the car: ‘I think it will work now’, he says.

‘You’re better right this time’ Jonah comments: ‘This is the third time you have said that.’

‘Help me up’, Jacob asks Lola.

She offers him a hand: ‘you know that your hands are covered with filth?’ Jacob just laughs and throws a white cloth to her. A smile appears on Lola face and then she goes to sit next Jonah. Jacob went to stand with Bella, who was still standing in the doorway.

Jonah takes the cloak from Lola and lays it besides him.

‘Hey, I actually came to ask you something’, Lola says quiet, so Bella would not hear.

‘I should have known that’, he says, he looks away from the car and his eyes are on her now. ‘What do you want Lola?’

‘Is it ok if Bella stays here for a while’. he looks like he didn’t get why she asked that question: ‘I have to do something; I will be gone but not for more than an hour.’

He stays quiet. ‘It’s alright, she can stay’, he says eventually.

‘Thank you.’ Lola says and wants to hug him, but she remembers the oil just in time. And stands up, she explains Bella that she needs to do something, and her sister doesn’t ask her what she is going to do, which makes things way easier.

* * *

 

But when Lola turns the key from her car to start the engine, she notices that she has no idea where she would nee to be to help him. She stops her actions and lays her hands in her lap, takes a deep breath, ‘just relax’ She thinks. And it comes back, it is almost the same feeling as before but calmer and without the pain. This time she has a sense of direction. It almost feels like she can follow an imaginary line to where he is at that moment. She turns the key again and she hears the engine come to live. The line moves with the wolf, continues updating his position. She parks her car and must walk through the woods. It’s not far anymore. She moves past a line of three and there in a small clearing she sees the wolf. She panics but tries to control her breathing. She needs to stay calm is if she wants to help.

The wolf looks at her, not knowing if there is danger or does, he trusts her. He sees her hold her hands up and there comes light out her hands. He growls, he feels his own anger, but he is aware of the calmness of her that influences himself. And he changes, he shifts back.

Lola looks down and stops the spell. He had shifted back to a human, to Sam. She had saw him around and so she knew his name.

‘Lola, do you know what has just happened.’ he sounds scared even a little bit panicked.

‘You know the myths?’ she asks him, to be sure.

He nods slightly: ‘You don’t mean…’

‘It is exactly what I mean. The stories are true, I didn’t believe them first either. But you’re the first wolf, the first member of the pack. I want to help you like I just did for example. I calmed you down, so you could transform back.’

Sam swallows, he doesn’t know what to think, or what to say. The Myths are true. He experienced it: ‘The Cullen’s they’re really … vampires’, he has trouble to say that last word out loud.

‘Yes vampires, most of them are dangerous. They’re the reason you exist, you and your future pack will have to protect the people. There is a treaty with the Cullen’s, so they need to be left alone if they keep up with their part. There is more to it, but I think it’s best if Billy Black tells you the rest of the story’, Lola tells him. She could learn from this too. There were notebooks about it, but they stayed vague. She could share the mind of the pack. What did it even mean?

‘Why him?’ he asks.

‘He knows these things better than me and then he knows there is a new generation of wolfs.’ Lola turns and start walking to her car. She expects Sam to follow her and he does. He doesn’t take in his surroundings, he follows her. ‘you said, “You and your future pack” you mean that others will follow?’

‘Yes, I suspect that others will transform as well, but keep your questions for Billy. I don’t understand everything either.’

He looks at her. He is terrified of what had just happened to me. He wonders who else would have the same fate as him. Who else is going to change into a wolf. And Lola, what did she has to do with it. How did she get here, in this position?

She doesn’t say anything. He follows her to the car and decides to trust her.


	4. 1.4

Lola is back at the black’s, this time she walks to the front door. Sam follows and stands behind her while she knocks on the door.

When Billy opens the door, he looks surprised. He wants to close the door again, but Lola stops him: ‘The moment is there Billy, he changed.’

Billy doesn’t react. He stands there… with his mouth open.

‘Billy, we need your help, he needs your help.’ This time it appears to sink in. Billy rolls his wheelchair back and let us in.

Lola walks past him and sits on a chair, Sam follows quietly. He nods to Billy and sits on the chair next to her.

‘How do you know…’  Billy starts to ask.

‘It started a year ago. First, I felt certain energy levels and then my hands started to glow and sometimes they even gave light. I know it sounds bizarre. So, at first, I didn’t want to think about it, but then I found some journals in the attic at home.’ Lola explains, she looks at their reaction and continues: ‘I hadn’t thought about looking there, but something gave me the feeling I had to read those books. And that is how I found out about my gifts. It is my job to help protect people. I have a connection with the pack, it’s how I knew Sam transformed. I will know when someone else will change in a wolf the moment it happens. I intend to help them.’ Lola takes a deep breath. And looks back at Billy. What would he say? Would he believe her?

‘A long time ago there was someone like you’, Billy tells us: ‘there is not much known about her, maybe you can clear some things out about her.’

‘Ok, but can you tell Sam more about the wolf thing?’ Lola asks Billy and he nods as a response. Then she looks at Sam again, he had stayed quiet while she had told her story. ‘Is it good if I speak to you tomorrow?’ Sam nods, but stays silent, she gives him her number, so he can text me her if he needs something. Billy start his talk to Sam. He starts by telling the stories again. Sam would see it in a different light now, hear it differently now he knows the truth.

 

* * *

 

Lola walks back over the path to the shed she pushes the door open. Three faces look up. Bella sits in the car and Jonah and Jacob on a bench next to it. ‘Bella I’m back so we can go home. If that’s ok with you?’

‘Ok’ She says, and she walks towards her sister. Lola waves to the two brothers and start to leave when Jonah says: ‘See you Wednesday Lola.’

‘yeah, till then.’ Lola replies with a smile.

‘What do you guys do on Wednesdays?’ Bella asks.

‘We go and run on the beach. I wanted to work on my condition last year, but Jonah didn’t believe I would keep it up. So, we started running together’.

She looks at Lola like running on the beach is something impossible. Bella knows Lola loves sports and is better in it than her, but still.

‘Do you want to come with us next time?’

‘Rather not’, Bella says resolute.

 

* * *

 

Inside Jonah looks at the car.

‘The car is finally getting somewhere; I think there is only a few more weeks left. If we find the right parts.’ Jacob says to him. Jonah stands up: ‘Yes.’

‘Did you even hear what I said.’ Jacob asks and throws the cloth to his brother.

Jonah catches it, but barely.

‘Are your thoughts somewhere else?’ Jacob jokes.

Jonah knows what he is he is talking about, who he is referring to. Jacobs likes to mocker him with it.

He decides not to respond because it will only make things worse. And maybe because Jacob is telling the truth. His thoughts were with someone else. When he was away, he missed her. he missed his brother and his father like he also misses his sisters. But with her it was different, it is different. Sometimes he thinks of telling her, but he is afraid it would not be the same and maybe it would make things worse. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship he has with Lola.

 

* * *

 

Lola takes the frozen meals from the freezer. ‘It’s mac and cheese.’ She shows her sister.

‘It’s frozen.’ Bella sighs.

‘Of course, it tastes great.’

‘Heat it up. I’ll fix it tomorrow.’

Lola put one of them in the microwave and start it for four minutes. And look at her sister again raising an eyebrow: ‘Fix what?’

‘You know making you eat healthy fresh meals.’ Bella laughs when she sees Lola’s face. She is in the middle of a shocked expressing and bursting out in laughter.

* * *

 

The next morning an alarm wakes both Bella and Lola. Both different alarms in two different rooms, but in the same house.

Lola takes the bathroom first, brushing her teeth, taking a shower…

Bella follows her.

Lola picks an outfit, black skinny jeans and mint colored jumper.

During breakfast and during the ride to school it’s obvious how nervous Bella is. She holds her hands in her sleeves and barely eats anything. Bella didn’t like to be in the center of attention. But she is new, so people will be curious.

Lola looks at her: ‘It will be ok. I’ll introduce you to my friends and you’ll fit in fine.’ She thinks of Jessica and then of Bella. They’re both so different, but maybe they could be friends.

 

* * *

 

Lola parks her car in her usual spot. When the car stands still, she puts the key in her backpack.

Bella looks at her sister: ‘Can you come with me to pick up my schedule?’

‘Of course, Bella, just breath. It will be ok, like I told you.’

Bella takes a breath; her heartbeat slows downs and she steps out of the car. The students that already arrived look at her and when Lola stands next to her she says: ‘You come with me.’

Seeing everyone looking at her made her realize; new people attrac a lot of attention. Lola pulls her to the administration building to get Bella schedule.

 


	5. 1.5

The morning passes by. Lola introduces Bella to Jessica during math. Lola sits in the middle and Jessica who normally talks, is silent. She looks at Lola’s sister once and then math and Spanish pass by as well.

At lunch Mike and Angela introduce themselves. Mike tries to sit next to Bella, but it’s no use. Bella sits on the edge with Lola next to her and Jessica sits in front of her. Bella doesn’t talk much; she eats and looks around.

Mike tells Lola and Angela about his weekend; his parents own a store. In the weekends he helped them and sometimes he tells the group about who had been to the store. It wasn’t anything new this time, some tourists who didn’t really prepare for their hike.

Then Angela tells about her aunt that flew over and asked her million questions. How is school? How are your friends? Do you have good grades? Have you thought about a new hobby, maybe chess?

Lola didn’t listen, she looks at Bella who in her turn is looking at the Cullen’s.

‘And who is he?’ She asks Jessica.

‘That’s Edward, but don’t get your hopes up. Apparently, nobody is good enough for him.’ She replies and looks back at her plate.

 

* * *

 

Time for biology. Angela moves her hands: ‘Lola faster, we have three minutes left.’

Lola bites one lest time in her apple and throws the rest in the bin. The two girls are fast, but only just fast enough. Lola stands next to mike when the teacher walks in.

Bella gives the teacher a piece of paper to sign and he send her to the only available space, next to Edward.

Slowly she walks towards him and Edward turns away. Her scent is extraordinary, his eyes turn darker and he moves away from her without introducing.

Lola sees this and recognizes the hunger he has. She tenses up and only relaxes as the bell goes and Edward walks out of the room. She didn’t think he could do it, but he surprised her with his control. Lola looks at the door.

Bella puts her books away and Mike ask: ‘What was his problem?’

‘He isn’t always like that?’ Bella blushes and Angela lays a hand on her shoulder before going to her next lesson.

‘Lola, we will come late again if you keep dreaming.’ Mike says and Lola looks at him.

She blinks her eyes: ‘Ok.’

‘So we need to start going.’ Mike says moving his hands in a walking motion.

Bella laughs and Lola takes her bag and the book that was laying on the table.

 

* * *

 

In Gym we have volleyball for the moment. Lola and Jessica form a team like always and Mike teams up with Bella, who is more a danger than a help. Lola and Jessica win all their games, both being good in sports.

Bella managed to injure three other people including Mike. A few bruises, nothing serious, but Bella is happy when she can go back to the changing rooms.

After school Lola and Bella go do grocery shopping. This is more Bella’s scene. She did the shopping in Phoenix, so she knows what she is doing. Lola pushes the cart around and asks Bella about her first day. ‘Angela is nice and so is Jessica. I hope Mike will talk to me after I hit him with that ball during Gym.’

‘He will, believe me. And the lessons?’

Bella didn’t want to say that it wasn’t anything new. She was ahead in most classes: ‘It was good, except for gym, but I can accept that.’

That evening she makes them steak and baked potatoes. She tries to win over their trust. Lola compliments her on her cooking and Charlies says it’s better than Renee’s cooking. The sisters look at each other, both disappointed he remembers that so well.

 

* * *

 

The evening is simple for Charlie and Bella. Charlie has his routine and Bella looks at her desk. Homework is done, she had sent an email to her mother. Lola went away, to see some friends. She didn’t say who or where. She said she wanted to go, and their father told her to be back on time.

Bella looks out of the window one more time before closing the curtains. She is going to bed early tonight, hopefully catching up on some sleep.

* * *

 

Lola turns the steering wheel and drives next to a little house in the woods. It doesn’t look lived in yet. Sam did only move in today. He saw the opportunity to fix this house now and took it. He thought being separate from the town could have his benefits now.

Sam finishes a layer of paint on one of the walls and takes a chair outside. The engine of Lola’s car made her presence known.

‘Hey Lola, take a seat.’ Sam sits on the other chair, the one that had been standing outside from a break earlier.

There is silent, one that says: this is a strange conversation and I don’t know were to start, but let it be over. ‘Tell me, what did Billy say?’ Lola asks.

‘Uhm... He told the legends again. You have been to one of them, right?’

Lola nods: ‘I know them.’

Sam tells some other stories that are aren’t that popular, but tell other parts of the story, like imprinting and the way an alpha works. ‘Now you.’ He finishes.

‘I told you how it all begun. Until now I didn’t really do anything accept for reading a book here and there. I didn’t have a reason… I worked on my condition and combat skills. I think that’s important.’ Lola tries to think of something that needed to be done. She had been thinking about it the last day. ‘So, my gift originated for protecting purposes just like yours. But we must think out strategies for fighting and learn how to work together. When there will be new members, you teach them. I’ll help where I can.’

‘Ok, then we better start.’

After that we learned that he cannot give me orders. I hear his thoughts and he can hear mine. We supposed that I wouldn’t be able to give orders and that I would hear the thoughts of all the wolfs. But both things needed to be tested of course.

 

* * *

 

Sam walks back inside. One more layer of paint, it would be the last one. He doesn’t want to think anymore, about being a shifter. Sam thinks he is adjusting. That it looks like he is accepting this part of him, but Lola had seen it in his thoughts, that he finds it more difficult than everyone else believes. She wants to help, but what can she do. She is only managing herself.

‘Sam, there is good side to this. Believe me, but it’s something you need to discover yourself.’ Did she spoke the truth? Truth or lie, it gives Sam some hope and that is important.

* * *

 

The rest of the week wen by fast. Edward was gone, and it made Bella insecure. She got it in her head that he left and that she is the reason why. Lola denies it time after time. ‘Maybe he is sick? Or he is visiting a family member?’ She knew that Edward left because of Bella, the smell had been to much, but she could explain that to her.

Mike was having the best week. He was planning a trip to La Push, and when he was not doing that. He was trying to impress Bella. Jess wasn’t to happy about that. She had a crush on Mike for a long time now. Bella tries to tell her that Bella isn’t interested, and Mike would not be able to change that. It looked like it helped but she still didn’t completely involve my sister in the group.

During school Lola was with her friends and on most of the evenings she helped Sam. Sometimes she called but on other times She went by his place. It looked a lot better already. The walls are finished and each time there is an extra piece of furniture.

On Wednesday Lola went running with Jonah and they both loved it. It was great that he is back. That evening they talked long and when Lola came home afterwards, she couldn’t sleep.

Her world was getting more and more complicating with the supernatural. The wolves would come back, and her sister was so curious about Edward. She could only hope everything would work out well.


	6. 1.6

Lola sits on the floor with her legs crossed. Sam sits in front of her in the same position. Lola has one hand on his shoulder, her eyes are closed so she can concentrate. She practices her connection with the pack, the way she can connect with one member specific.

Lola takes her hand back and opens her eyes: ‘That was good…?’ she stands up and looks around, there is wooden table and a few dark blue chairs around it. Sam had also put a black couch against the opposite wand. ‘I’m going home then, continue with what you’re doing. It works.’ Lola laughs.

‘Can you drive me to the Clearwater’s?’ Sam asks her.

‘Yeah sure, how is Leah?’ They were a couple, but Sam found it difficult to keep this al a secret. Apparently, she asked a lot of question he had no answer to.

Sam looks out of the window: ‘Good I think, she is still asking questions though.’ And it is always the same set of questions. Are you ok? And when Sam nods, she asks him is he is sure. Where were you? Are you listening? Sometimes she lays a hand on his arm and most of the times he shakes it off, he wants to be in control and it’s difficult enough. That’s the moment she sighs, and the conversation stops. He has no answers for her, he cannot say the truth.

 

* * *

 

Lola drives and Sam tells a story. It’s a nice one from before he shifted. It’s about him and Leah and it involves a walk on the beach, chocolate and a lot of laughter.

Lola stops the car and Sam gets out.

_‘When are you home?’_ Lola sees on her phone. It’s a text from her sister.

_‘I’ll be home in ten.’_ She answers. When Lola lays her phone back in her purse, she hears the door again. When she looks trough the review mirror, she Sam and she sees Leah in tears.

………………

Sam looks at Leah, but he doesn’t really see her. She screams at him, but he doesn’t hear her. There is only one voice in his head. He thinks of her niece Emily. He knows that it’s not good, he upset Leah and he cares for her, a lot, but it doesn’t show in his actions. He looks over her shoulder and sees

Emily and her disapproved look. They don’t understand, Sam thinks when Leah slams the door in his face. If only he could explain that imprinting isn’t his choice, it’s not his decision.

……………….

Sam opens the door and sits back in the passenger seat and looks at his feet when asks her: ‘can you bring me home?’

He stays quiet, Lola looks at him a couple of time. She doesn’t know what to say. She knows what happened. He imprinted, she felt that there was a new connection. She rejected that connection, only that can explain the look on his face.

Lola stops for the door and he doesn’t react. His head isn’t in the car anymore. ‘Who is it?’

He gives her a surprised look and then looks at his own legs again: ‘Emily, she is Leah’s niece but she…’

‘She will come back’ I want to help him: ‘She cannot keep fighting it, the connection is too strong.’

He looks up again and tries to smile: ‘So this is it then, how it feels to imprint.’ His smile is small and only hold on for a few seconds.

Lola nods: ‘She feels it too on some level, she also feels this pain because of what she has done.’

If this is how it feels, I don’t know if it’s a good thing. What if she wasn’t going to change her mind.

Lola sees him think, she opens the door and helps him out.

Sam doesn’t notice the change of surroundings. His face lights up a bit when she gives him tea. He notices he is inside again. ‘I want to be alone.’

‘Are you sure?’ she asks and takes her keys: ‘You can call me.’

Lola walks to her car, she is worried, and she has every reason to be.

_‘Something came up, I’ll be back soon.’_ She text to Bella and she answers with a smiley face.

* * *

 

At home Lola and Bella work together on the chores. They do the laundry and while Lola does the dishes Bella makes food. A few sister-moments, a little bit of work, a little bit of catching up and a little bit of crazy dancing on a catchy song.

After dinner Bella reads a romance novel and Lola is on the phone talking with Jessica. She lays in her bed. With her phone in one hand. Sometimes giver a reaction, but mostly she listens to her best friend. Jessica tells her all the gossip she missed and informs her about what everyone things about Bella. The conclusion she isn’t going to be that popular, but she isn’t going to be able to be a wallflower either.

The weekend is shorter than expected. Both sisters have more than time enough for their homework. Lola wanted to do some research on vampires but didn’t find enough information. While Bella answers mails from their mother and finishes her reading assignment a week early.

A movie on Sunday evening finishes the weekend.

‘You think he’ll be back.’ Bella asks her sister. She fumbles the bag of chips.

Lola takes it from her and takes a few of them. They are paprika flavored, her favorite. ‘I don’t know. If he is at school, you’ll definitely know at lunch.’ Bella looks back, now fumbling the end of her sleeve. ‘The Cullen’s always sit at the same table, each day and that for the two years they’ve been here. You don’t have to worry. It’s only Edward who is acting weird.’

After Lola leaves, Bella thinks about. She is right, Edward is only one person, but she can’t let it go. He had an influence on her. She was intrigued by Edward. Maybe she should confront him, if he is back. Ask him why he acted so inappropriate her first day.


	7. 1.7

Monday everything is covered by a small layer of snow. Bella doesn’t walk with her sister to math. Jessica throws a snowball in Lola’s direction. She throws one back at her best friend and both girls are laughing when they arrive in math.

During math they whisper and in Spanish the idea emerges to have a huge snowball fight.

You can see Jessica enthusiasm when she drags Lola to their lunch table. Bella slowly follows to avoid the snowballs that go in her sister’s direction.

Jessica sits next to mike and she motions to Lola to take the seat on his other side. ‘Mike, Lo… we had an amazing idea.’ She tells him while Lola sits down with her tray of food. ‘What about a snowball fight?’ Jessica continues.

Mike immediately start planning the entire thing. And ask everyone at the table if they will join it. Lola laughs with Angela and then she looks at Bella. Bella wasn’t participating in the activity. She is poking her food, using her fork. She isn’t paying any attention to it. She sends glances to the table in the corner. Edward is back.

He also glances at her table, but he only sees her. He doesn’t know why, but he is intrigued by Bella.

 

* * *

 

When lunchtime is over, the snow is gone. It is raining now. Lola and Bella are laughing in silence, Mike isn’t happy about the change of weather. And he is complaining about it the entire way to biology.

And it only becomes worse when he sees that Edward is talking with Bella.

Edwards says something to Bella, and she looks at her sister who sends her an encouraging smile.

Bella and Edward work together on the project while Edward asks questions. Bella looks up at him, what could have changed his behavior?

They had to recognize the different stage of the cell division of an onion.

Lola looks trough the microscope and writes something down on the paper: ‘Mike I’m almost sure….’ He doesn’t react. He holds a pencil and looks at Bella’s table. ‘Mike’ Lola tries again: ‘can you look through the microscope?’

But he just looks at their paper and when he sees that almost everything is filled in, he just says: ‘You’re doing good.’ And then he looks back at Bella.

‘Mike, help me with the last two stages.’ He doesn’t respond. Lola looks at her sister who is smiling and then looks back at Mike. She looks at him, but he doesn’t seem to notice. ‘You know what, be an idiot if you want to.’ Lola says and looks back through the microscope.

Mike glances to Lola. Maybe he should help her. He takes the paper and scans the answers. They look good, but Lola is the smarter one. It’s why he let her do her thing. He just gets in the way.

* * *

 

Bella looks up from the paper when Edward says: ‘Unfortunate that the snow is gone.’

‘Not really.’ She says and puts her pencil away.

‘You don’t like the cold?’

‘Or the rain.’ She mumbles.

‘Why did you move here then?’ Bella raises an eyebrow and he waits.

‘It’s complicated.’

 

* * *

 

Lola looks up when she is done with the assignment and sees her sister talking with him. It looks like she is explaining something. And Edward is asking her questions. She doesn’t really get what’s going on.

Edward looks up at her nods slightly. She would have missed it, if she wasn’t looking directly at him. His attention returns to Bella, but when the lesson is over, he is gone as fast as last week.

Lola takes her books and looks next to her, but Mike is already gone, so she looks back at her sister’s table and there he is.

‘It was horrible, they all looked the same. You’re lucky Cullen sits next to you.’ Bella looks behind him and sees Lola rolling her eyes: ‘You had Lola, she is smart.’

‘Uhm yes.’ He says: ‘Cullen was friendlier today.’

‘Yes, what would have been wrong last week?’

‘Does it matter.’ Lola says, and Bella laughs.

* * *

 

The next day the snow is back but because of the snow chains driving went well. Their father had put them on.

Lola parks the car on the usual spot and when she gets out a snow ball hits her right on her chest. She shivers and looks at her best friend. Jessica sits down on a bench, glancing at Lola.

Lola slowly takes some snow and goes after her.

………

Bella looks one last time at math problem, she tried to solve it, but couldn’t solve it. She put the book in her backpack and carefully steps out of the car. She looks around and sees her sister running after Jessica. She sees Edward standing with his family by his car. Looking at her feet she makes it to the back of the car, her hands are on the car and then she hears it. A painful, high scraping sound and she looks up just in time to see a car coming right at her. She closes her eyes and waits for it to hit her.

She does get hit, but not from the sight she had expected.

………..

That noise, a car is losing control off the ice. Lola looks up and sees the car is going straight at her sister: ‘Bella.’

Jessica startles and looks at her friend, she had heard the fear in her voice. Lola takes a step forward and Jessica lays a hand on her shoulder.

Lola shakes it of and takes a few more steps before she is stopped. It’s Mike who holds her back. Lola looks at the car and struggles. ‘Lola, you can’t do anything’, Mike says: ‘The ambulance is on there way, they will be here any minute.’ He tries to calm her down. Lola stops and turns around. Tears are streaming down her face. Mike gives her a hug. He doesn’t know what to say.

When he let her go, Jess gives Lola a tissue and looks at Angela who came to stand with them. Lola looks back at the scene. There is a van against her car. It’s in a horrible shape. It’s… she realizes that’s Tyler’s van.

She watches as people start to get Tyler out his van and they move the van out of the way to get her sister. Watching is all she can do.

Her father arrives at the scene just when Bella is put on a stretcher. She had a brace around her neck. They shove her into the ambulance and when they leave Charlie follows with the police car, sirens on.


	8. 1.8

 

‘Bella you’re ok’, Lola says relieved. She sits on the end of Bella’s bed. She looks at Tyler who is laying on bed next to the bed of her sister. ‘Tyler, you look… That must…’

‘…Be painful’, he finishes her sentence and gives her a cautious smile: ‘I’m so sorry about your sister.’ he looks at Bella: ‘I’m really sorry.’

‘Everything is aright’, Bella says: ‘Edward pulled me out of the way.’

Lola looks back at her sister, he stopped that car she thinks, Bella must have noticed something.

Edward walks in and Tyler apologies to him as well. Bella gives him a look.

‘I’m good, not blood. No harm done’, he simply says.

‘Why weren’t you on a stretcher’, Bella asks Edward confused, but more annoyed.

‘Calm Bella’, he says while laughing: ‘It has something to do with having the right connections, but I’m here to save you.’

Dr Cullen comes in and Bella looks at him. She didn’t think he would be so young. He examines her and apparently, she is fine because he let her go before, he goes and examine Tyler.

When Bella walks out the room she doesn’t go to the hallway where everyone is waiting. She starts to follow Edward.

Lola looks at her, maybe it’s time to let her know the secret, she wouldn’t let this one go. Lola wants to be there for her sister. She wants to find the best way to protect her.

 

* * *

 

In the hallway Jessica, Angela and Mike walk towards Lola.

‘And?’ Jessica asks.

‘Bella is good, she can already go home. Tyler, he… he is ok, but he will have to stay a bit longer I think.’

Jessica takes her hand and Angela takes her other hand.

‘Come we have to go back to school’, Lola says letting go of the hands of her friends go. She lays a hand on Mike’s shoulder. Everything will be all right, she thinks. She tries to ignore the voice in her head that says that this is only the beginning.

* * *

 

Back at school, they try to help Lola. She is a bit confused and doesn’t really pay attention. Jessica help her during class, because she sits next to her in most of her classes. Mike prevent her from walking into other people or just into things.

‘What test do we have tomorrow in biology?’ Lola asks Angela.

‘It’s about pages 71 to 86, I think it’s about different parts of a cell.’

‘oh yeah, I remember it now’, she says while writing it down.

Lola walks outside towards Jessica. She is driving her home today.

Jessica looks at her best friend. It’s her sister yes, but Bella is ok. She tries to think why Lola is so confused. Why it looks like she is in deep thoughts. She looks at the road and distracts Lola by telling her all the new gossip.

* * *

 

When Bella and Lola arrive at school the next day everyone asks her how Bella feels. She pretends she if fine. And yes, her headache is completely gone but something was bothering her. She kept thinking about how fast Edward must have been to get to her in time. She looks at Lola.

…….

Lola glances at her sister, she knows something is up and she is afraid it’s her figuring things out.

She keeps an eye on Bella and sees her trying to talk to him during biology. He doesn’t really react. He isn’t really ignoring her either and that’s how it has been all day. He looks at her and when he notices she looks back, he looks away.

‘Do you know with who you want to go to the spring dance?’ Jessica asks curious.

Lola looks up and says: ‘That’s it.’

‘What’s it?’ Lola shakes her head and Jessica repeats her first question: ‘Do you know with who you’re going?’

‘Not really. What did he say?’ She knew Jessica asked Mike.

Jessica looks at her feet: ‘He didn’t really answer; I think he wants to go with Bella.’

‘Jess, you knew she isn’t going to say yes, even if he asks her.’ Lola thinks about it but decide to let her friend in on her plan. She tells her because she hopes it will cheer her up.

 

* * *

 

Bella is reading a book while laying on her bed. Lola stands in the opening of the door, but she didn’t see me yet. Sometimes Bella can be so absorbed in a book.

‘You have read that book already seven times.’ Lola says.

Bella looks up, she seems confused and Lola laughs. Bella throws a cushion at her and this stops her from laughing.

‘Why are you here?’

‘The spring dance, you know who you want to take?’

‘You know I don’t go to those events.’ Lola doesn’t say anything back: ‘Tell me her sister gives in.

Lola tells her the plan. Bella frowns at first and then her eyes go back to normal. ‘You really think this will work?’

‘Yes.’ Lola says and leaves the room. She didn’t tell Bella that there where many things that could go wrong. And the most difficult thing was that Edward would know of her plan as soon as he saw her. If he would want to sabotage the plan he probably could, but she didn’t think he would.

 

* * *

 

When Lola is back in her room, she calls Sam. ‘Hey Sam something special?’

‘No not really, but I think the moment is almost there’, he means that there almost is going to be another a wolf. They had talked about this before and where both looking out for signs. Sam being more in La push did this the most.

‘You still think it’s going to be Jonah?’ She says quietly.

‘No, it’s not him.’  

‘Who is it then?’

‘Jared’, Sam answers.

‘Jared Cameron?’

‘Yes, maybe tomorrow or the day after. All the signs are there.’

‘And how are things with Emily?’ Lola asks changing the subject.

Sam didn’t answer right away, ‘like last time you asked, she comes and goes. It’s like she is in an inner battle.’ You could hear the pain in his voice.

‘She’ll will listen soon.’


	9. 1.9

Jessica follows Lola and sits down next to her on the opposite of Angela, who sits next to Mike. ‘Angela isn’t it unfortunate that Bella will not come to the spring dance?’

Angela looks confused: ‘Yes?’ Lola and Jessica exchange a glance and both girls look at Angela: ‘Bella are you sure you don’t want to come?’ Angela continues.

Bella looks like she wants to hide, Lola slightly nods at her. She is thinking about how nice it would be if her plan would work. When her sister and Edward would go to the dance together.

‘Bella is coming to the dance.’ Jessica says quickly and then covers her mouth.

Lola sighs and pokes her sister. Bella nods and mumbles: ‘Yes, Lola convinced me.’ Bella takes her water and she drinks from it.

For a moment there is a silent, until Angela asks Bella: ‘And with who will you go?’

Jessica looks at Lola: ‘Yes with who is she going? You didn’t tell me that either.’

Lola finishes chewing: ‘That’s top secret’, and then she takes another bite of her sandwich with cheese. Bella knows her plan and Edward would know now too.

 

* * *

 

Mike doesn’t walk to biology with the others. Lola glances at him during biology. He is remarkable silent; he takes notes and doesn’t looks her way once.

Lola tries to think if there is something wrong.

But when school is over, he walks with Lola to the parking lot, talking about the trip to La push. ‘You and your sister will still come tomorrow?’, he asks.

‘Of course, we wouldn’t miss it.’ Lola says and takes the car key out of her backpack.

‘And it’s supposed to be very good weather tomorrow, sunshine and blue sky.’

‘I count on that now.’ Lola says and then she walks over at Bella and unlocks the car.

…………

Lola walks upstairs, the door to Bella’s room is slightly open. She walks further to her own room. But when she lays in her bed she can’t sleep. Her thoughts keep going back and forward.

If she tells her sister, then she be involved in everything. She will try to help me and that would bring her in danger. And that’s not even taking in how angry she would be at Lola.

If she doesn’t tell her sister, then Bella wouldn’t know that she is in danger. That would prove even more dangerous.

Lola turns in her bed from one side to the other side. The rain is ticking against her window. She stands up and takes a change, she takes the book.

…………..

Bella closes her eyes when she sees the door open. She hears her sister’s footsteps coming in and fading away. She doesn’t open her eyes until she hears the door again, she counts till five.

She looks around the room and sees that there is a book out of place. When she goes to take it, she notices it isn’t one of hers: ‘the legends of the Quileute tribe’

…………...

Back in her bed, Lola falls right asleep.

 

* * *

 

The day that they’re going to La Push is there. Bella drives and Lola sit in the passenger seat, she looks out of the window and tells Bella where they would be going. When she and her friends went to La Push, they would always take the same spot. There is a good place for a fire.

Her eyes become bigger and her body tenses up. This only last a few seconds; she knows what it is this time and searches for her inner calmness, and she relaxes.

Bella drives on the parking lot of the store of Mike’s parents. When the car stands still Bella looks at her: ‘Are you ok?’

‘I’m fine.’ She answers and opens the car door. When she steps out, she holds one hand against the car, she is still a bit unsteady. She looks up and waves at Jessica when she sees her.

Mike walks Their way and says: ‘I told you the weather would be good.’ He looks satisfy that he was right.

‘Yes, you did.’ Lola says still holding one hand on the car.

Bella greets Mike.

‘Is it ok if I meet you guys at the beach? I have to do something first?’ Lola asks.

Bella gives her a concerned look: ‘You sure you want to go by yourself?’

Mike looks at Lola with worry in his eyes: ‘You do look pale Lola.’

‘I’m fine’, she struggles to say it, and although tries to sound confident, Mike and Bella are both thinking if they can let her go by herself.

‘Are you sure?’ Bella asks.

‘I’ll be fine.’ Lola says and takes the keys from her sister.

 

* * *

 

Lola drives towards La Push, till the edge of the woods. She steps out of the car and with steady passes she walks towards him: _‘Sam I’m on my way.’_ She thinks this and she knows he’ll hear it. She walks onto the clearing and there are two wolfs, one of them is Sam. She doesn’t focus on him but looks at the new addition of the pack.

She takes another step, but the wolf takes a defensive stand. She stops her movement and tries to find the calmness that’s needed for the spell. It comes faster than last time and the light that comes out of her hands calms him down enough to transform back. She turns around and takes a deep breath.

Sam transforms back, and he walks to Jared to see if he is ok. ‘Jared…’ He starts. Jared looks back, his eyes full of questions. ‘I’ll answer all your questions. It’s… You know the legends?’ He repeats what Lola had said to him.

‘Is it like that?’

‘Exactly like that.’

‘And what has Lola to do with all of this?’ Panic in his voice.

‘Lola, maybe you can explain that.’ Sam says and turns towards her.

‘I have certain gifts, you can say that I can help the pack, you guys.’ She pauses: ‘Like that light that made you calm enough to transform back. I try to help with those gifts but you’re not alone in this. Sam is there for all your questions and I want to help answer some of them, if I can.’

Jared nods.

‘Sam, you should take him to your house and explain everything. I will come tomorrow, so I can see how everything is going.’

Sam and Jared walk away. Sam looks backwards to see Lola going back to her car. He looks back to where he is going: ‘It’s not far.’

 

* * *

 

Lola parks her car and walks towards the place they usually hang out when they are at the beach. There aren’t as many people as she had expected. Lauren is there and then she sees Tyler. ‘Hey Tyler’ Lola says and takes a seat in between him and Lauren, who whispers something to the girl next to her. Lola ignores them and looks back at Tyler.

‘Lola you’re here’, he smiles but it seems a little bit forced.

‘You betted that I wouldn’t get here’, she says and tries to hold a straight face: ‘Tyler you should have known I wouldn’t miss this.’ She burst out laughing and soon Tyler is laughing too. Lauren looks at her and rolls her eyes.

Lola stops laughing: ‘where are the others?’ She asks him.

‘At the tide pools’ he says careless: ‘They will be back any minute now.’

She sits and talks with him, but she stands up when she sees other people walking towards them.


	10. 1.10

 

‘where are the others?’ Lola asks him.

‘At the tide pools’ he says careless: ‘They will be back any minute now.’

She sits and talks with him, but she stands up when she sees other people walking towards them.

Sam and Jared are among them. She looks at Sam and then her moves and she smiles when she sees Jonah and Jacob.

‘Who we have here’ Jonah says when he is close enough so she can hear him, Jacob follows him.

‘We were here first.’

‘Yes, but it’s La Push.’ He says while follows her towards the fire.

‘Hey, how are you both?’ She asks when she sits down. Jonah doesn’t answer but looks next to her. She follows his gaze and sees that Sam and Jared had come to sit around the fire as well. ‘And how is it with your house, is it almost finished?’ She asks Sam.

‘Yes, I think I put the last piece of furniture together’ He answers casually. Her eyes glance at Jared who sits next to Sam and looks calm.

‘Lola since when are you friends with Sam’, Jacob asks, Jonah looks at her with one eyebrow raised.

‘You know I like to wander through the woods. And one time I came across this nice little house and someone was trying to fix it up. And I ended up helping him.’ She takes a stick and pokes in the fire.

‘Oh, and that was Sam’, Jacob says, but Jonah looks, like he doesn’t really believe it.

‘Lola move, I have a coke and a sandwich with cheese for you’, says her sister a little triggered.

Lola looks back at Jonah who is talking with his brother. She makes place for Bella.

 

* * *

 

Lauren stands up: ‘You two seem to know Bella.’ She looks at Jonah and Jacob.

Jacob notices her icy tone and says: ‘We have known each other’s since I was a toddler.’

‘So nice’, Lauren says back. Although she didn’t sound like she finds it nice at all. Tyler is trying to stop her from saying something more, but it’s only makes things worse. ‘I was just saying to Tyler how unfortunate it is that none of the Cullen’s could come. Had no one thought of inviting them?’

Sam gets tens up when she mentioned the Cullen’s: ‘The Cullen’s don’t come here’ he says on a tone that says that this topic is over. Lola look at Sam, slightly shakes her head, that was very subtle.

Bella recovers and start talking to Jacob.

Lola looks up when she sees Jessica.

‘Lola you’re coming’, Jessica asks.

Mike stood behind her and says: ‘We are going to that store Jessica wanted to go to.’

‘Oh yeah of course’, Lola says and stands up to follow her friends.

…….

when they are a bit further on the beach Lola takes Jessica’s arm and whispers: ‘What if we start a little sand fight.’

Jessica nods and grins spreads on her face. Mike walks ahead of them and doesn’t notice it when both girls take a hand full of sand. They silently walk up to him and throw it over him. He turns around, he almost looks shocked. A slight smile gives him away. He takes some sand and throws it at Lola. ‘Hey why me.’ She screams and holds her arms in front of her. She is still laughing though.

Jessica laughs even more, and Mike says: ‘Because you were obliviously the one to came up with it.’

Jessica takes some sand and looks at Lola. There eyes connect and Mike looks between them knowing what this means.

……….

They never got to the store. The sand fight only got bigger and bigger until it almost lost control.

But after a while they lay in circle with their heads together.

‘I think it’s time.’ Mike says.

‘No!’ Lola says and Jessica does some sand on his face.

‘Hey that’s too much.’ Mike says.

‘Yeah, he is right.’

‘About what Lola? The sand or that we have to go back?’ Jessica says turning her head.

‘Both!’ she says and gets up.

……..

Lola walks in her sister direction, Mike and Jessica are walking directly behind her.

‘We’re going back.’ She says loud enough so she can hear. Jacob stands next to her.

‘Ok’ she says and starts coming my direction. Jacob follows: ‘You have sand in your hair.’ He says.

‘Seriously Jake, I didn’t know that.’ Lola tells him.

 

* * *

 

That evening Bella looks from the book on her lap, out of the window. Could this be real? The Cullen’s could they be vampires?

She lays the book away. And goes back in her bed. And if this is true why would her sister know all of this. She is the only one that could have put this book here.

She closes her eyes. She would have to ask her, but how.

…..

_An image appears in her mind. First there is only darkness. Then she sees Lola, her sister running. When Lola looks backwards, she can see the scares look that’s on her face. Her eyes are wide open, and she opens her mouth to scream._

_She runs further and a new figure appears. Bella can only see his back, but it’s decently a him._

_He attacks her and when he does Lola falls on the ground and he sinks his teeth into her neck._


	11. 1.11

Lola parks her car in front of Sam’s little house. She is trying to think about a way to help the pack and to help Jared adjust to this change when she feels something go wrong. Her eyes widen and she runs inside the house.

She doesn’t have time to see exactly what’s going on, but she feels Sam’s anger. She feels him slowly shifting. She mumbles the spell and tries to be as calm as possible. The light is brighter than ever before.

The transformation stops. Emily goes backwards.

Sam looks at her in disbelief and in a few steps, he is outside.

Lola looks at him walk away and then she looks at Emily, who looks at the door. There is no fear in her eyes, only concern.

‘Emily can you go and sit on that chair.’

She does what Lola says.

Lola takes a step closer: ‘Hey, I’m Lola.’

‘Emily.’

Lola turns around takes a clean towel and she let some water flow over it. She goes back to

Emily and slowly deps some of the blood away. An ugly looking cut covers her right cheek. She appears strong, but she looks scared at Lola’s hands.

‘I’m going to try and heal your injury’, Lola says in a calm voice: ‘it can look strange, but I can assure you it will not hurt.’

Emily nods and despite that she didn’t seem comfortable, Lola takes the decision to start healing. The sooner it’s done the better it will heal. She covers Emily’s wound with the towel and mumbles the spell that heals injuries caused by the supernatural. The wound lights up and heals but not completely. It was better than before but…

………….

Lola throws the towel that is covered in blood in the trash and gives Emily a clean towel, so she can dry her face.

Emily keeps quiet but gives Lola a curious look.

‘Did Sam explain it to you?’, Lola ask and turns around, so she looks at Emily.

‘Yes’, she replies after a couple minutes: ‘He told me about his transformations and then he explained that I’m his imprint and what that means.’

‘Did he say something about me?’

‘He told me that you help him, but it is up to you to tell me more.’

Lola takes a seat and explains her gifts to Emily. She doesn’t want to take to much time, so she keeps some details out of the story. ‘You should go and see how Sam is doing.’ Lola lays and hand on Emily shoulder when she stands up.  

Emily nods and follows Lola outside and Lola sees that Sam is at the back of the house, She points Emily in his direction.

……………

Jared arrives at Sam’s place. It’s here he got his first explanation. The door stands open, but there is nobody inside. He walks back out of the front door and sees Lola. She is looking backwards and stops in her steps when she looks at Jared: ‘Jared!’

‘Lola…, Sam said…’

‘I know, he told you to come now.’ She says and walks inside: ‘You want something to drink? Water?’

‘Yes’ He says, following her inside again: ‘Where is Sam?’

‘He is talking to Emily. She is his imprint.’ She puts a glass of water in front of him: ‘He didn’t explain that, or did he?’

‘Not really.’ He says.

‘An imprint is… Apparently it’s like a soulmate. When a wolf meets his imprint it’s like seeing her for the first time. They say it’s like gravity that shifts, but it’s rare.’

Jared nods slowly.

‘Ok, now next: How are you?’ Lola keeps her eyes on him.

‘Good?’ he says.

She holds her hands out and holds them above his shoulders and waits till he nods. She puts her hands on his shoulders and closes her eyes.

When she opens them again, she takes her hands back and lays them on one of her legs:

‘From tomorrow on you and Sam will have to learn to work together, and he can help you with learning how to control the shifting better.’

‘So, no school?’ he asks confused.

‘Not the next couple of days, but after that you can probably go back.’

………..

When Sam walks in he seems good: ‘Has Emily left?’

‘Yes’, he says. Emily listened to him and she understood. She wanted to give this a change; she isn’t going to reject the bond anymore.

‘Ok then I will leave for today. I come back on Wednesday if that’s good.’ Lola says. When they both agree she goes home.

 

* * *

 

Bella takes a glass of water and walks slowly on the stairs to the first floor. She walks past her on room and looks at her sister while she writes an essay.

She doesn’t stand long very still and goes to her on room. Bella puts down her glass and reads an email from her mother.

_‘Bella,_

_How do you feel? Are you sleeping better? I hope the rain doesn’t keep you awake._

_I started a new painting class. It’s about putting your feelings on a canvas._

_Tell me about the trip, you and your sister had to La push._

_Tell your sister to write or call._

_Lots of love,_

_Mother’_

Bella answers the mail and writes a note for her sister and puts it on her door.

…………..

_An image appears in her mind. First there is only darkness. Her sister Lola is running again. She is surrounded by a wall of dark green leaves._

_When Lola looks backwards, she can see her expression again, but this time she isn’t scared. There is a certainty on her face. Lola takes an old looking dagger and hold it her left hand. She balances herself and looks straight at the man that appears on the field._

_He attacks her, but this time Lola is ready. She stabs him and he falls on his knees._


	12. 1.12

Bella has been quiet all morning, something you couldn’t say from Lola and Jessica. Apparently, Mike had finally asked Jessica out on a date and Jessica is thrilled talks about it all during math and then continue talking to talk about it during Spanish.

Jessica is telling her how he asked her, what they were going to do. First Mike had wanted to keep it a secret but, in the end, he told Jessica they would go eat in nice little restaurant. Lola didn’t know it, but Jessica says it’s one of her favorites.

Jessica also wants her to help her decide what to wear. It takes them almost the entire Spanish class to go over the different options. Luckily Lola knows quite well which clothes her best friend owns, and in the end, she goes for a black jeans and nice dark blue jumper.

 

* * *

 

Jessica takes Lola with her when she goes to their lunch table. Lola looks backwards to look at her sister who signs she’ll follow.

When They are almost at their lunch table, Jessica changes topics: ‘So now it’s serious, Angela, Bella we need to buy our dresses for the dance.’

Bella who had just arrived looks surprised up.

Angela nods, she is already sitting at the table.

‘And of course, you need a dress as well’, Jessica rambles: ‘you haven’t said that you would come yet, Lola, but you will. No excuses for. You know it is time for you to ask someone.’ Jessica seems seriously worried about her best friend’s lack of a date to the dance.

‘I will see, and I can always just go by myself’, Lola says but when Jessica gives her a look, she tilts her head.

Mike start laughing but stops when Jessica gives him a glare.

‘We will go buy our dresses tomorrow and I will drive’ both Lola and Angela nod knowing how important this is for Jessica. Bella also agrees.

Jessica doesn’t stop thinking about it: ‘Lola you can ask …’

‘No, Jess I’m not going whit whoever you’re thinking of. Can you please let it go?’ She says before walking away. Jessica looks at her and then counts her fingers. Lola isn’t going to be alone.

………..

‘Lola are you ok?’ Angela asks her friend.

Lola sits on a bench outside, she is staring in the distance, but now looks at Angela: ‘Yes, Jessica is driving me crazy. She is constantly telling me with who I should go with, but….’ She shrugs.

‘Jessica shouldn’t decide for you, but she only want to help you. She thinks she is doing the right thing.’ Angela sits next to her.

‘I know.’ Lola looks at Angela: ‘I know with who I want to go, but I don’t think it will end well. He is my best friend and I’m scared.’

‘Now maybe you should try. It’s Jonah we’re talking about?’

Lola looks up: ‘Yes, but you cannot tell Jess.’

‘I know’ Angela says: ‘I think he may want to come with you…’

* * *

 

Lola is working on a project. She is siting on her bed writing down her thoughts on a book she had to read when Bella opens the door. Lola looks up: ‘Bella…?’

Bella looks back at the door and closes it before she comes to sit next to me: ‘The Cullen’s, is it true? Are they, you know what?’

‘Say it out loud’, she says self-assured.

‘Vampires’, Bella whispers so still she can hardly hear it.

She nods and stands up to lay her project on her desk.

‘But how do you know?’ Bella appears confused.

She looks back at her sister: ‘I knew from the moment they moved here’, she goes back and looks at her sister, she carefully chooses her words as she tries to explain why and to explain her secret to her sister. The secret off her gifts. ‘At first, I feared myself, but when I found out It could help me keep the ones I love save. I accepted my gits and started to learn more about them. I never told this to anyone because I didn’t want someone to have such a big secret to keep’. She holds her hands up and makes them light up, only a little bit. ‘I really thought it was safer for you not to know but now I’m not sure anymore.’

First, Bella just looks at her sister and when she finally speaks, she says: ‘so you have these special powers to protect people from vampires, but the Cullen’s are safe’, she tries to recap.

‘In short maybe, but don’t make any misconceptions. It isn’t because they feed on animal blood that you shouldn’t be careful around them. They still have this craving for human blood, they choose not to give in to it. I can only assume it can still be difficult sometimes.’

Bella nods and walks back to her room. Lola looks at her, she can only try to help her and hope her sister understands the danger, but she would support her.

In the beginning she didn’t expect that everything would change, but the supernatural had jumped her and now she feels buried beneath the secrets. Bella knew one part, and now she hoped her sister wouldn’t be swallowed into this world too. Although it’s probably something that she cannot avoid.


	13. 1.13

Jessica is driving, she holds the steering wheel with one hand and with other one she changes the music. Lola sits in the passenger seat which leaves Angela and Bella in the back.

‘This is better.’ Jessica says: ‘So, where was I?’ Jessica was talking about her date with Mike for long enough now. She had told them what he had been wearing, what they had eaten. Jessica had also tried to analyze every bit of their conversation with Lola.

‘And do you know what kind of dress you want, Jess?’ She asks to change the topic.

‘I want something nice and cheerful. I don’t know yet. I’m just going to try a lot of different options.’ Jessica shrugs: ‘And do any of you know what you’re looking for?’

Bella and Angela mumble something that’s supposed to be their answer.

‘I think, maybe a simple black dress. You can’t go wrong with a little black dress.’ Lola voice goes a little higher near the end of the sentence. Jessica has an opinion when it’s comes to clothes.

Jessica looks like she’s thinking: ‘You’re not wrong, but I still think we will have to look for something different.’

 

* * *

 

When the car is parked the shopping can begin. They arrive in the part where most of the dresses are. Jessica chose a lot of different options, like she said and eventually goes for a bright blue dress on knee length. Angela chooses a long pale pink dress and Bella gets the little black dress Lola wanted. Jessica had disagreed and had given her a white dress on knee length that is covered with a light-yellow flower pattern. Something Lola would never pick herself but looks surprisingly good on her.

She goes further with choosing the right accessories and maybe some shoes. ‘I have perfect good shoes at home.’ She says looking at the light blue sandals, the heels are a little too high for her taste, but Jessica doesn’t change her opinion: ‘You need them.’ And then Jessica hands her a silver necklace with a light blue stone.

The item’s get paid and they put them in Jessica’s car.

‘Now that we have everything, maybe we can go to the beach?’, Jessica suggests. It wasn’t to late yet and both Angela and Bella agreed.

‘I need to go the bookstore; I’ll see you at the restaurant.’

‘You know which one?’ Bella asks.

‘Yeah we always go to same place’, Angela says.

 

* * *

 

Lola start walking towards the bookstore. She didn’t know the place she was going, but she had found it one of her notebooks. It said that sometimes it had those special books that she needs. There is much more to learn, about the wolves, about vampires and even about herself.

She doesn’t know what she had expected, but the store looks a bit doubtful. It has big windows, but you see that they are mostly covered by dark brown curtains. There is a small door and when Lola goes inside there is the sound a little bell to announce her presence.

She looks at the big bookcases, there all the way up to the ceiling. There are many books here that wouldn’t fit in a regular shop; moon-rituals; everything about plants and other common ingredients; … Lola walks past most of them. It’s difficult to find the one’s that are real and which ones she can use. There is a book in the bottom of one of the bookcases, it has a dark blue cover and title on the back reads; Tales of cold ones and the original vampires. It’ has 689 pages of information. She takes and she carries it back to the front. The woman behind the desk looks at her. She can see the woman’s eyes are filled with curiosity and a bit suspicion. Lola hands her the book and the woman give her fake kindness in the form of smile. She lays the money on the table and takes the bag where her book was now in.

Outside she stops thinking about the bookstore or the woman in the bookstore, there is less light now, which means she had been inside longer than she taught.

She starts walking back to the restaurant, she walks faster than usual, and it doesn’t take long, or she is back around people. She glances at the bag in her hand, she is happy that the store had given a bag that wasn’t see-through. When she arrives at the right place, she knows she is too late. They would have left by now. She would have left by now; if it was the other way around.

‘Lola, do you need someone to drive you back to Forks?’

Lola turns around when she hears his voice and sees a see a silver car. ‘Edward, that’s a coincidence.’

He knows he was following Bella, bus stayed when they left, and he noticed that Lola wasn’t with them. She can only suspect him from following her sister, but she is still happy he is here.

He starts the car and asks: ‘Why did you buy that book?’

Lola keeps looking at the road and answers: ‘Because I wanted it.’

He looks at me for a second and when his eyes are back on the road he says: ‘I mean what do you think you’ll find in it?’

Lola doesn’t answer, the opposite she sighs.

‘If you answer my questions than I can answer some of yours. I’m sure you have them.’

Maybe she could answer them. ‘you probably know that I’m here to keep certain balance in the world.’

He nods: ‘And you have gifts that help you to achieve that. Do you think you’ll find something new in there?’

‘First of all, it would give me more information about the two kinds of vampires. But it also said that when you become a vampire it may not be forever.’ Lola glances at him to see his reaction and it looks like he doesn’t believe her, but she continues to talk. ‘You have the one created by magic, this stated with a family of original vampires who then continued to turn other people. I suppose a which can find a way to undo the spell. But, that’s not important now. I’m talking about the second kind of Vampires, the ones like you and your family. In this book there would be spell that can revert the transition. That means if you’re in transition, you can stop the process and person in question would stay human. Maybe there are more possibility with this theory, but I would have to study this book first.’

Edward stays still for a moment: ‘And you looked this up because of Bella?’

She nods: ‘She can be quite determined. When she wants to know something, she’ll figure it out. And I could have tried to stop her, but your attempts where not really helping.’

‘So, you decided to help her’, there is disbelief in his voice: ‘I thought you sister meant more to you.’

He doesn’t seem to get it, and she knows he can see the explanation in her head, but she likes to think that this is kind of a normal conversation, so she says her thoughts out loud: ‘You don’t want to hurt her, I have seen it. and in all the time your family has been here, still nothing happened. I try to trust you.’ He wants to interrupt her, but she doesn’t let him: ‘And if I’m wrong, which I hope not to be. I’ll have this book to help her. I don’t think you want to stay away from her so why don’t give it a chance. You may surprise yourself.’

His face softens, like he has given in and realizes that I’m right. ‘Maybe you’re right. I will try it your way.’

He is looking happier and she sees it. She is glad he wants to go along with her plan, he will be good for her sister.

‘You really think so?’ he asks silently.

‘Yes’, she says: ‘so you should be on time to pick Bella up for the spring Dance.’

He laughs at this. ‘And with who will you go? You know your Jessica will not let you go alone.’

‘I will think of someone.’

Then the car stops, they’re back at the swan’s residence.

‘Maybe you can ask that friend of yours. You know who I mean.’ He says just before he leaves.

He is wright she could ask Jonah. She is just scared. She doesn’t want it to ruin their friendship.

 

* * *

 

She walks in and her father turns around on the couch: ‘Right on time, you’re lucky this time.’

She walks further, stops in the kitchen for a sandwich and then she goes to her sister’s room.

‘Oh, you got home’, Bella says: ‘I’m sorry but we didn’t know where you were and…’

‘it’s ok. Edward was there, and he drove me back. He is also coming Friday to pick you up for the dance.’ She tells Bella before closing the door and going to her own room.


	14. 1.14

 

When Lola arrives at Sam’s place. Emily had moved in now that she wasn’t rejecting the connection anymore. ‘Lola, come in and you can take a sandwich’, Emily says when Lola open the door.

Sam sits at the table, he nods at Lola while Jared is eating his sandwich, as fast as he can. She goes to sit next to Jared and takes a sandwich with cheese. ‘So, did something happen?’

‘Lola you called me yesterday’, Sam says: ‘What could have changed?’

‘I don’t know’, she shrugs: ‘Jared is going back to school tomorrow and then it’s almost time for...’

‘… for Jonah to change’, Sam finishes her sentence.

‘He is next?’ Jared asks.

‘Yeah it looks like it.’ She says.

Sam looks at her, she didn’t say it out loud, but he knows she is more scared for him to change.

 

* * *

 

Lola arrives at the beach and sees Jonah is already there pointing at his watch. ‘I’m here.’ She says while running on spot: ‘ready?’

He laughs and starts running.

‘That’s a false start’. She shouts and starts running after him, catching up to him rather fast.

He takes over her tempo they start talking. Random things, like always they talk, they laugh, but they don’t come close to what she wants to say. It’s going trough her head, she keeps it on a distance, but then the run is over, and Jonah says: ‘I’m need to finish some homework so…’

‘Jonah…’ she says, and he turns around: ‘Would-you-like-to-come-to-the-spring-dance-with-me?’ She asks fast. She holds her hands behind her back and looks at him waiting for his answer.

He gives her s strange look. This is what he wants, why doesn’t he say anything.

‘I mean we could go as friends if you would like that.’

He keeps looking and finally he nods: ‘see you Friday then.’ Is this what she meant, or did he ruin it.

 

* * *

 

_Friday_

………

It’s the day of the dance. Lola is working on her sister’s hair while Jessica is doing Angela’s make up. ‘It’s time you tell me, with who will you go to the dance?’ Jessica asks the two sisters: ‘You told me I could know today.’ Jessica turns Angela’s chair around to show the result while Lola puts in the last pin and take a brush from, that Jessica hands her over.

‘I’m going with Edward’, Bella says quiet.

Jessica looks up surprised: ‘So nice. Lola you should use this lip-gloss on her’, she sounds sincere.

‘And Lola did you ask him?’ Angela asks Lola while Jessica brushes her own hair.

‘How do you know…’, Bella start asking.

Lola interrupts to answer Angela’s question: ‘Yeah, I asked Jonah, but I don’t really know... Are we going as friends, or does he understand…?’

‘Of course, you asked him, I knew. Don’t worry when I’m done with you, you’ll be irresistible’, Jessica says It like it’s a fact.

She wouldn’t be able to argue her way out this, but she didn’t really want to anyway.

…………

An hour later Jessica had been picked up by Mike, and Angela was picked up as well.

Jessica had kept her make-up simple, a colorless lip-gloss, some light blush and dark rose eyeshadow. Her hair is put up with white pins in a loose updo. She had put on her dress and she puts on the neckless and some elegant silver earrings. When it’s ready to leave she slips her shoes on.

When she walks towards her car, she sees Edward arrive to pick Bella up. She gives him a smile and drives off.

…………

Jonah is ready when she arrives. He looked good in his suit, very good.

On the way, to school it’s nice. We talk like we always do, but when we arrive at the dance things change.

She gets out of the car, but before that she changes her shoes. The heels she had to wear where impossible to drive with. When she walks towards him, she sees him looking at her.

………

When she walks around the car, he looks up. She looks incredible. He had never seen her in a dress before, or heels. She looks happy and he feels that he smiles as well, but then she tilts her head and he doesn’t know what to say anymore. ‘Those shoes can’t be very comfortable.’

………..

She looks at him her head tilts. She sees his smile, but it doesn’t look carefree, more forced.

Inside everything is decorated. There is a table with drinks and snacks. And people are dancing on the music coming from a DJ-table. He asks her to dance and she agrees. A slow song starts, and she looks up at him when he holds her closer. ‘Are you feeling ok.’ She asks him.

‘Yeah I’m fine.’

‘You feel like you have a fever Jonah. Do you want something to drink?’ She stops dancing and takes him with her to the table with the drinks. She sees he wants to say everything is ok, but she knows something is happening. She gives him a drink and when he is finished it, she starts walking towards the exit: ‘I’ll take you home, and don’t try to say you’re feeling fine.’

…………..

He doesn’t say anything anymore. He looks thankful when I’m at his place, but he sends me away.

‘Call me if something changes, when you feel better or worse.’

He had nodded but she knows he will not call.

 

* * *

 

At home she immediately changes into something more comfortable. And then she goes to sit in her bed and takes the book she had bought earlier. She starts to read to distract herself. She knew it would happen sooner or later, but know the moment is there she doesn’t how she will react.

When she wakes up, it’s because of pain. She feels this weird sensation that can only mean one thing, the transformation happened.


	15. 1.15

When she wakes up, it’s because of pain. She feels this weird sensation that can only mean one thing, the transformation happened.

It’s five pm, too early to leave the house, but she must. Jonah may need her. She knows he has the others, but still.

She fell asleep in a hoodie and a jogging, so she only needs to put on shoes. She takes her phone, puts it in her bag and walks downstairs, careful not to wake up anyone.

Outside she closes the door and turns around. She stops breathing for a second: ‘Edward’, she whispers.

‘Be careful, but you know what can happen.’

‘I know but...’

He steps aside, and she gets in her car and drives of.

……..

_‘Lola, we’re at Sam’s place. Come’,_ Jared’s voice is in her mind and after that there is only silence.

He had already transformed back. It normally took longer. Her mind goes back and forth between different situations. _Why didn’t you tell me? This is something important, you’re my friend!_ To… _I don’t know how to… What’s happening to me?_

None of them where thing she wanted, she tries focusing on the road, gives a little more gas to speed up the car.

…………..

Lola has arrived, she hears voice inside. There isn’t any anger. She takes a deep breath and walks in.

Jonah sits on a chair listening to Sam with his head down.

‘Jonah...’  She says, and he looks up.

She sees it in his eyes, when everything changes. She doesn’t look away and neither does he. He feels his heart beating, sees the glow around Lola. Was it there before, or is he only noticing it now?

Seconds or minutes they look at each other she walks closer and takes his hand in hers. She opens her mouth to say something but stops.

The others have left, but she leads him outside.

……..

The cold air hits his face and his mind start racing: ‘Lola, …’ he doesn’t say anything more.

A few minutes later he stops walking. ‘Lola, can you stop?’

She stops turns around and says: ‘It has happened. Are you doing ok?’

‘I guess I’m ok… You knew this would happen? You knew the wolves exist?’

‘yes, I wanted to tell you, but honestly would you have believed me?’ She looks at him, the different options running through her head, but something happened that changes all of that. Something she didn’t think of.

‘probably not’, he takes his hand through his hair and when she goes to sit against a tree he asks her: ‘how do you know about this?’

‘So first my hands started glowing and that scared me. It scared me a lot, after that I didn’t know what to do so I… I started looking for answers. I couldn’t tell anyone...’

He goes to sit in front her: ‘You’re rambling, Lola.’

‘I’m sorry. This makes me nervous.’

He takes her face in of his hands and lift it so she can see in his eyes: ‘It’s ok. So, your hands glow what did you find out?’

She tells him about the boxes, about finding out about Vampires and she tells him how she found out about the wolves. ‘That’s most of it.’

‘That’s quite a story’, he says, and a smile forms on my face: ‘that’s better’, he says.

‘I thought you would be angry for keeping this a secret.’

He takes her hand: ‘Why would I be angry. I understand, it’s not something you just tell someone.’

‘You’re not just someone Jonah and now… You feel the connection too.’

‘It’ stronger now’, he says still holding her hand: ‘You mean it’s something more…?’

She is surprised of how calm he still is: ‘There is this thing called imprinting, it’s something special. They say it’s like finding your soulmate, finding that one perfect match’, she takes her hand back and looks at him to see his reaction.

He is looking at her, processing it.

‘Lola, Emily made food so if you want some.’ They hear Jared shout.

A silence follows.

‘I think it’s time to go back’, Jonah says standing up and offering her a hand.

………….

Inside they see the sandwiches laying on a plate on the table. Emily smiles at us: ‘please take one.’

And that’s exactly what they do. Jonah glance at her a few times while Sam and Jared tell him everything he needs to know.

And then it’s time: ‘I think I go home, try do some homework.’


	16. 1.16

Lola sits at her desk, working on an essay. And Jonah sits on her desks, he looks out the window.

She glances at him and then erases a sentence again.

‘And? How does it go?’

‘I’m getting there. I think I’m almost done.’

He turns his head around: ‘Yes, because I only saw you remove parts of it.’

She looks at him and throws a little pillow at him, he catches it and laughs. ‘I’ll help you.’ He says and goes stand behind her: ‘So, it’s about … It’s in Spanish.’

‘Yes, I have to write?’ a short story. And it’s not going well.’

‘You have a subject He says, still standing behind her.

‘I thought something with a penguin.’ She tilts her head backwards to look at him when he laughs.

‘that’s a beginning.’ He says, there eyes locked, for a second before he looks away: ‘I have to go.’

‘Ok’, she stands up and goes towards the door, before she opens the door she turns around. She wants to ask him if he is ok.

Jonah looks at her, she turns around and looks straight at him. He takes her arm and pulls her closer, one hand on her back and he kisses her. She looks back at him when he lets go and then she kisses him.

…………..

Edward opens the front door and Bella walk in after him.

‘The door is supposed to be locked.’

‘It was’, he says: ‘I used the key from under the eaves.’

She had never used that key in front of him how… ‘Did you spy on me?’ She asks while going to the kitchen.

‘I’ll tell you later’, he whispers and then she hears my sister.

‘Bella, is that you?’

‘I’m in the kitchen.’ She says while taking some leftovers from the fridge.

‘Oh, hey Edward. Bella what are we eating?’

‘Leftover lasagna just waits then I’ll give you a plate.’

Lola takes a seat on the opposite of the table from where Edward sits: ‘How are the rest of the Cullen’s doing?’ Lola asks him.

‘There good. Alice said she would need to go shopping with the both of you.’

Bella sighs, and Lola looks at her: ‘Shopping isn’t that bad, you just have to go along with what they say.’

‘You have experience?’, Bella asks her sister.

‘I guess shopping with Alice is almost the same as with Jessica’, she answers.

‘You can be right, Alice love shopping’, Edward says: ‘Your father is coming home, can he know that I’m here?’

‘Maybe not yet’, Bella answers. He nods and leaves almost immediately; Bella knows she would see him that evening.

* * *

 

‘Good morning Bella, Edward’, Lola says when she sees them sitting at the table. She takes the cereal and a bowl and start eating. She notices her sister is still looking at her: ‘Something wrong Bella?’

‘No, nothing wrong? What are you doing today?’ Bella asks.

‘Homework I think why?’

‘Edward wants me to meet his family.’

‘Great go, I’ll be fine by myself.’

‘She wants you to come with us’, Edward explains.

Lola stops eating and looks up: ‘Bella?’

‘It’s just what if they don’t like me.’

‘They will’, Edward says.

‘See Bella they will like you. Remember Alice already wants to go shopping with us.’ She says pointing at Bella with her spoon.

‘You’re probably right but…’

‘I’ll come along.’ She says: ‘But first, food and a shower.’

……….

Edward had left to get his car but arrives back sooner than the sisters had expected. Lola takes the backseat and looks outside.

Edward and Bella are talking but Lola isn’t listening. They drive through Forks and then they leave it behind.

It isn’t far after that when Edward drives on a little dirt road towards his house. Lola had seen It before, but she can hear the surprise in Bella’s voice: ‘It’s beautiful.’

‘What did you expect, sister, a dungeon?’ Lola says when she is next to her.

Edward laughs and Bella gives him a small punch and he stops. ‘of course, not’, she says: ‘but I didn’t expect this either.’

She is right, their house is beautiful. It’s a timeless building painted in white and I loved the big windows.

……………

‘Carlisle, Esme this is Bella’, Edward introduces her.

‘So nice to see you, Bella’, Esme says: ‘And you too Lola.’

‘Esme, Carlisle, how are you? Lola asks.

‘we are good Lola’, Carlisle says

‘It is nice to meet you’, Bella says with her hands behind her back. Edward whispers something to her that seems to calm her down.

‘where are the others?’ Lola asks, she looks around the corner and then back at Carlisle and Esme.

‘Rosalie and Emmett are not home, but Alice and Jasper...’

Alice interrupts Carlisle: ‘We’re here.’ She runs gracefully down the stairs and quickly hugs both Lola and Bella. ‘Bella, you do smell great.’ There is shock in most of their eyes, but not in the eyes of Bella herself. ‘It’s ok’, Alice says cheerful: ‘We’re going to be great friends.’

‘Hey Bella, Lola’, Jasper says when he is downstairs.

‘Hello Jasper’, Bella says, she looks around: ‘You have a beautiful house.’

‘Thank you, Bella, we’re so happy you’re here’, Esme says.

Lola eyes drift towards the piano in the corner, it’s a beautiful grand piano.

‘Lola do you play’, Esme asks.

‘No, I took a few lessons. Our mother loves the piano.’

‘Is it yours?’ Bella asks.

‘Didn’t Edward tell you he is musical’, Esme says.

‘No’, Bella says in surprise: ‘I shouldn’t be surprised by that.’ Esme rises her eyebrows. Lola hold back a laugh Bella answers: ‘Edward is good in everything.’

Lola fails, she is laughing and when she looks up, she sees that Jasper is also laughing.

Esme finds it not that funny: ‘I hope you didn’t brag about yourself.’

‘A little’, he laughs.

‘Now play something for her’, Esme says to Edward. Edward takes place and let Bella sit next to him. His fingers start to move, and a beautiful sound comes to life.

‘Come’, Alice whispers to Lola, who follow her and Jasper to the living room. They Both take a seat in the couch.

Lola walks to one of the armchairs and carefully sit down. First there is silence but then she asks Alice, ‘I heard Edward say you can see the future, how does it work?’

‘yes, I can but it’s not definitive. If people change their decision so does the future’, Alice explains: ‘That’s how I know that we will have an amazing shopping trip in the future.’

‘Yeah Edward mentioned that you want to go shopping with us. I think Bella will be harder to convince than me.’

‘I’ll get her to go along’, Alice says while looking in the distance. Maybe she was thinking about the shopping.

‘Bella really doesn’t like shopping’, She says and lays her hands on her lap.

‘Maybe but Alice is very determined. She will get what she wants’, Jasper says.


	17. 1.17

When Edward, Bella and Lola arrive at the girls their home, they see they have visitors. Edward is grumbling about it. ‘Complications’, He says.

Bella looks at him and then to the visitors, Billy, Jonah and Jacob.

‘We’ll just get out here and then invite them in’, Lola suggests.

‘Yeah, I think that’s for the best. I’ll be back this evening.’ Bella tries to convince him to stay but it doesn’t work.

Lola gets out of the car and goes towards their visitors. ‘hey, I hope you haven’t been standing here for long’, she says while opening the door. Bella is just walking through the door when a car stops at the house. It’s Charlie and Lola walk back from the door; she goes to stand next to Jonah who automatically puts an arm around her.

Charlie greats everyone: ‘What brings you here?’

‘The game Charlie, our tv is broken’, Billy says.

‘Let’s get inside than’, Charlie says, and everyone follows Bella. But before we go inside Charlie pulls Lola aside: ‘So you and Jonah… Do I need to have word with him?’

‘Dad, there is no need for that!’

‘Ok, ok’, he says: ‘I’ll trust you I suppose.’ He shrugs and walks in the Livingroom immediately reaching for the tv-remote.

She follows him and sees Jonah is waiting for her.

‘Did he ask…’ He whispers.

‘Come let’s help Bella with her lasagna’, she interrupts him. She takes his hand and pulls him behind her.

In the kitchen she sees that Bella has already started. Bella is talking with Jacob, who looks up when we walk in. ‘We’re here to help’, Lola exclaims.

Bella just grins: ‘With help you mean you’ll be looking at me while I’m doing the work.’

‘That’s the general idea’, she says, and both Jacob and Jonah start laughing. She gives Jonah a little punch, he stops laughing, but he is still grinning.

…………

Soon, dinner is ready, Lola had set the table and so it’s time to eat. Everyone seems to love her sister’s lasagna. There is not much talking, and when they’re done the game starts.

‘You can watch’, Bella says: ‘Lola will help me with the dishes.’

Lola wants to complain but Bella gives her a look: ‘I’ll help’, she gives in.  In the kitchen she takes a towel, ‘so what do you want to know?’

‘How do you know?’

‘I’m your sister. I know you.’ Lola says leaning against a counter.

‘So, you’re together now. I still can’t believe you told Angela but no-one else.’ Bella says putting soap in the sink.

‘I would have told you and you know if I told Jessica then everyone would know.’

Lola feels a pair of strong arms around her: ‘So you’re talking about me with your friends.’

‘Maybe’, she says, while she lays her hands over his: ‘What brings you back to the kitchen?’

‘I came to help’, he says while releasing Lola.

Bella walks away: ‘You two can do the dishes together.’

Lola takes the towel again: ‘I do the drying.’

‘if that’s what you want’, he says. He pulls up his sleeves and starts with cleaning the glasses and the plates and so on…

…………..

Lola dries the last item and puts it on its place. She turns around and he takes a hold of her, getting soap all over her. ‘So, I think we’re almost done’, he breathes in her face.

‘I think so too’, she pulls his face closer and kisses him.

‘hum-hum.’

‘It’s just Jacob’, Jonah says while letting go of me.

‘we are going home…, we leave in five minutes’, Jacob says before leaving through the door.

Jonah leans in and gives me kiss on my head: ‘Will I see you tomorrow?’

‘Yes, I’ll see you at Sam’s and Emily’s after school.’

 

* * *

 

Apparently, Edward drives both the sisters to school today. It was something that Lola wasn’t aware of till they left the house. Bella and Edward are talking, and Lola is relieved when the school building comes in view. She gets out of the car and almost run to Jessica: ‘Hey Jess.’

‘Lola’, Jessica says and doesn’t look at her: ‘Your sister and Edward they’re a thing now.’

‘Oh, Jess stop talking about it. I had to drive with them to school, I feel like such a third wheel.’

Bella walks, looking down so she can just see where she is going.

‘How did your dance end. Lola you left so soon.’ Jessica says turning towards her friend.

‘I know, but I’ll tell you later.’ It is time to get to class.

‘During math, you’ll tell me everything.’

Lola knew her best friend would say that, but she still looked up, to all the questions. Maybe she could find a way to distract her.

………..

The classes start and before Lola knows it It’s time for math. When she walks in the classroom and sees Jessica sitting in the back of the room. She sighs, and Bella raises her eyebrows. She walks towards Jessica and she sees that the girl is almost bouncing up and down in her chair. ‘Tell why you left so soon?’ she whispers.

‘So, Jonah, he didn’t feel well so I brought him home.’

Jess almost looks disappointed: ‘so that’s how it ends… Nothing more.’

‘I checked up on him the next day and I saw he felt a lot better….’

‘He wasn’t sick at all…’ her eyes grow wide.

‘Jess, you have to let me talk! Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t, but we talked. It turned out he wished I would have really asked him.’ Lola says looking straight ahead.

‘But you wanted to do that so did you tell him that?’

‘Yes, and so now…’

‘Oh, I’m so happy’, Jessica says. ‘And…’

‘Jess…’

 Jessica tilts her head and starts talking about her own evening. Lola almost feels like she is there with them. Jessica tells her everything in such detail she didn’t even need to see it to imagine how it went. And apparently Mike had kissed her. Her night apparently couldn’t have been better. ‘the dance at the end of the year is still there and it will be better.’ Jessica ends her story.

Although Lola didn’t really mind that she had missed most of it.


	18. 1.18

The week that follows Lola doesn’t see her friends from school very much. She sees Mike mostly during biology, trying to figure out how to look through a microscope and what lays under it. She talks with Angela between lessons and Jessica calls most nights. And Tyler… none of them saw him that much anyway.

………

‘Lola come here’, Bella calls her sister when class is over.

‘yeah?’

‘sit with us today’, Bella says.

Jessica looks a little bit annoyed but nods eventually. ‘Ok!’ Lola says and follows her sister to get food and towards the one table where they always sit, the Cullen’s.

…………

 

The next few days she sits with the Cullen’s during lunch. They talk about all kind of different things. Lola surprises Emmett with her sport-knowledge. She talks with Alice about a store that just opened in Seattle. Luckily Jessica had told her all about it the night before. Bella stays quiet and looks at everyone, taking little bites of her food. Lola and her sister are the only one eating anyway, not that any of the other students noticed that the Cullen’s didn’t. But she surprises almost everyone when Rosalie compliments her new earrings.

…………

And after school she is at Sam’s and Emily’s.

Jonah sits in one of the two couches and she leans against his legs while reading something in her book she had gotten a while ago.

‘You’re always looking through that book, what so interesting about it?’, Jared asks from the other couch.

‘Yeah isn’t that the book about Vampires?’, Sam asks.

‘It is. I must know these things. It helps me protect people like my sister. Take this dagger for example.’ She answers going back a few pages to point at a vague picture.

They both come closer to look at it and she feels that Jonah leans forwards a bit. ‘What about it?’ he asks.

‘Does it kill Vampires’, Sam asks.

‘Not quite’, she answers: ‘It doesn’t kill, it weakens the supernatural, All the supernatural.’

‘So, it also…’, Jared states the obvious.

‘To quote the book “This dagger comes from one family but can be used by many. This dagger protects humankind towards every possible threat they cannot defend themselves from…” It’s a long sentence to say that it brings everyone that’s not entirely human to a state that a person can defend themselves.’

………

While Bella cooks dinner, it’s mac and cheese. She thinks about the timing: her dad would be almost home, and Lola too she supposes. She’s probably with Jonah. Lola is never home anymore. She didn’t feel like she should complain. It was not like she was alone Edward is around most of the time.

Now he had just left: ‘Tell your father about us’, he had said: ‘Than I can stay longer.’

She hears the door: ‘hey sister, that’s my favorite.’ Lola says taking a glass of orange juice.

‘How did it go?’

‘Good’, is all she says.

………….

Lola notices that Bella acts different. She asks her more questions and she say nothing at all. Jessica tells her that she should take her sister shopping. That would make it all better, but somehow Lola didn’t think that that would happen. She thought about asking Jonah, but in the end she doesn’t.

* * *

 

_Friday_

…….

Edward is driving the sister’s home. Bella sits in the passenger seat next to him while Lola is in the backseat.

‘Now he goes too far’, Edwards grumbles when he sees who is at the Swan house.

‘He should know better’, Lola agrees with him while she leans forward between the two seats.

‘They are here to warn Charlie?’ Bella asks.

‘Only Billy’, Edward says.

‘Let us take care of it’, Bella says.

‘That’s probably the best idea’, Edward mumbles: ‘Just make them go inside, I’ll come back this evening.’

They get out of the car: ‘hello’, Bella shouts.

Lola open the door with her keys, putting them in her backpack once inside: ‘come inside, I think it’s going to rain.’

Jonah helps his father inside: ‘Lola, I brought you some Baked fish.’ Billy says.

‘Thank you, my father loves his fish like this. I’ll go and put in the fridge.’ She says, giving him a look which he ignores.

Jonah comes along with her: ‘how was your day.’ He asks her and closes the kitchen door, leaving Bella to deal with the situation.

‘it wasn’t bad, but I wished my evening was free, so I could do something with you.’

He leans against the kitchen wall. ‘What will you be doing?’

‘Bella wants me to come along to play baseball with the Cullen’s’

‘You know she misses you, right’

‘Besides, why does your father come to warn him.’ Lola says trying not to judge.

‘You know Charlie is his best friend.’

‘Yes, but it’s just… if I had wanted my father to know the truth, I would have told him myself. It’s better when he is in the dark.’

‘You don’t have to tell me. We just had an argument, about how I let you be around them. He says it’s dangerous for you there.’

She looks at him: ‘So what did you say?’

‘I told him that you could take care of yourself.’  A smile forms on her face. Jonah takes both of her hands in his: ‘hey I see you tomorrow, we can do something. You can choose.’  She nods, spring break has just begun, and she needed to enjoy it.


	19. 1.19

‘Father please’, Bella says when Lola hears the doorbell. Bella goes to the hallway.

‘This is important for her.’ Lola tells her father. Her sister was introducing Edward as her boyfriend.

‘I know, I’ll see.’ He sighs.

When Edward comes in, just after Bella.  Edward hold out his hand: ‘Hello chief Swan.’

‘Edward.’

Edward grins at the other girl: ‘Hello Lola.’

Their father looks calm, this is going in the right direction. ‘Edward, I heard Bella is going to play baseball with your family.’

‘Yes sir, she is. Lola is coming too.’ Edward says, looking back at Charlie.

Charlie looks at Lola, but Bella speaks: ‘Lola likes sport dad, I thought she would like to play baseball tonight.’

‘Yes, indeed for Lola it makes sense to play baseball. I never thought I would see the day that you would show some interest in sports.’

‘I don’t think…’ Lola start to say, but Bella interrupts: ‘Maybe we should go.’

‘Don’t be out to late, both of you.’ Their dad says.

‘I’ll bring them back on time Charlie.’ Edward says and follows Bella back outside.

……….

Outside stands an enormous jeep. Lola’s attempts to get in by herself look ridiculous but she manages. Edward helps Bella to get to her seat before he takes his own seat.

When he starts driving, Lola follows the pad they are going. First, it’s the normal road to the Cullen’s house, but then we take a turn and drive further on a dirt road.

Lola looks outside, the sky is cloudy. It shows it’s going to rain, but Alice said that there would be no rain in the clearing: ‘Perfect weather for baseball.’

…………..

A little while later they arrive on our destination. ‘We have arrived.’ Edwards states.

Lola loosens her seatbelt.

‘Where is it?’ Bella asks while looking around.

‘The field is just behind those trees there.’ he points at them.

Lola get out of the car and walks in the direction Edward had just pointed at. The rest of the Cullen’s are already warming up. Jasper and Emmett are throwing a ball back and forth. Rosalie is talking to Esme and Carlisle.

‘Lola, when Edward and Bella are here, we can begin.’ Alice cheers. She walks with her to Esme and Rosalie. ‘Carlisle is almost ready with preparing the field. You’ll see it’s almost normal baseball just bigger. The first team consist of Edward, Carlisle and me. On the second team are Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.’

‘And Esme?’ Lola asks, still looking at Jasper and Emmett. She almost couldn’t believe how fast that ball goes, she wouldn’t if she would forget all that she had seen the last few months.

‘She is the judge.’

‘I make sure they do not cheat.’ Esme says when we arrive.

‘Do they do that?’ Lola ask her, turning her head towards them.

‘yeah sure, you should hear them argue with each other.’ Esme answers.

‘It’s time!’ Alice says.

Lola sees Emmett throw the ball in our direction and Rosalie catches it. Bella walks on the field and the teams take their positions. The game can begin.

………….

Lola must say she had never seen something like this. The ball is almost invisible when Alice throws it away and when Emmett hits it with the club, herself she can follow were it goes but she sees the look on her sister’s face, Bella couldn’t follow it.

Esme decides when someone gets points and when they are out. When Edward and Jasper collide, the noise that it makes… it’s unbelievable. Something in need of a storm.

Both teams are even in strength. Lola sees that Edward runs faster but Emmett can hit the ball further away. And then everything changes.

‘I didn’t know.’ Alice says when she is with them. She stands next to Esme and Edward runs towards them, next to Bella. The rest of the Cullen’s speed towards them.

‘Alice?’ Carlisle asks.

‘There are three of them. They were going to pass us, but they heard us play and…’

‘How fast.’ Jasper asks.

‘They are almost here, there is no time.’ She says, Jasper lays a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately looks calmer.

Lola looks at the edge of the field where everyone is looking at. She doesn’t see anything yet. She starts to breath in and out, calming herself. It goes better than normally.

Emmett looks at her almost laughing. Her gaze returns to the field and then she sees the three figures running towards them.

‘We thought we heard a game.’ One them says: ‘I’m Laurent and this are James and Victoria.’

‘I’m Carlisle and this is my family; Emmett and Jasper, Alice And Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Lola”. He points at us in groups not giving one more attention than someone else.

‘Could you use some more players.’ Laurent asks.

‘Yes, some of us were just about to…’ Carlisle start to see, but the wind intervenes. Victoria, the one woman with the read hear steps forward and the one called James looks up.

‘You brought a snack I see!’ Victoria says looking at Bella.

‘She is one of us!’ Carlisle says.

‘But she is human?’ Laurent asks confused. James is still looking at Bella intensely.

Edward growls lightly. James steps forward his eyes are focused on Bella. When he is hallway there, he starts to move quicker. Emmett goes to stand more balanced; he stretches his neck and looks at James. Edward takes Bella behind him. Bella tries to grab her sisters’ arm. But Lola suddenly walks forwards.

Esme is concerned. Rosalie wants to stop her from walking any further but before she can stop her. Lola stands still and focusses on the one that’s called James. She starts to whisper the spell and James slows down. She keeps whispering. Jasper looks at her, he tries to figure out what she is doing. James looks back and seems surprised. He stops coming our way and they can see he is in pain.

‘Stop!’ Victoria shouts, realizing that Lola must be doing this.

‘We’ll not hurt anyone.’ Laurent pleads: ‘Just stop.’

Lola stops the spell and the pain in James eyes disappear. She is out of breath, but glares at the vampire that slowly goes back to his group.


	20. 1.20

Lola stands still and focusses on the one that’s called James. She starts to whisper the spell and James slows down. She keeps whispering. James looks back and seems surprised. He stops coming our way and they can see he is in pain.

‘Stop!’ Victoria shouts, realizing that Lola must be doing this.

‘We’ll not hurt anyone.’ Laurent pleads: ‘Just stop.’

…………..

‘Edward, Emmett take Bella and Lola to the car.’ Carlisle tells them.

The four of them walk toward the tree line where the car is parked. ‘Lola are you ok?’ Bella asks.

‘Yes everything… is okay.’ Lola says, she glances backwards and then she nods towards her sister: ‘I’m fine.’

‘That was something you did there.’ Emmett says and opens the door of the car.

‘They noticed it as well.’ Edward whispers.

‘what’s going to happen?’ Bella asks while Edwards helps her in the car.

When everyone is in the car he answers: ‘He is going to start his hunt tonight. We have to get Bella as far away as possible.’

‘You can’t just drive me away.’ Bella protest: ‘What about Charlie?’

‘I’ll protect father Bella, but Edward is right you are our priority now.’ Lola agrees.

Bella turns her towards her sister: ‘Let me at least go home so I can tell him myself. I have a plan.’ Her plan includes that she would get angry at Charlie. She would tell him she broke up with Edward and is going to her mother.

‘Maybe that’s a good idea, he will never…’

‘No’, Edward interrupts Emmett: ‘You didn’t hear his thoughts. He will not give up.’

‘So, we have to hunt him down and kill him, we can do that Edward.’ Emmett says.

‘You have to admit it’s a good plan.’ Lola says: ‘It can confuse them.’

Edwards mutters something. ‘Yes, we’ll do that than.’ He turns the car around and start driving towards their home.

……………

The Jeep stops when they arrive at the swan-residence. Lola follows Bella inside. Bella looks nervous but in way it can be mistaken for frustration.

‘Bella?’  their father asks her. She doesn’t answer and goes straight to her room. ‘Lola, what’s wrong with your sister?’

‘I’ll go talk with her.’  Lola assures him. She runs upstairs, she didn’t want to look at him and risk exposing the truth. When Lola is in her sisters’ room, Bella is crying slightly, while Edwards is putting clothes in a travel bag.

Lola puts her arms around her sister, who hugs her back: ‘Everything will work out Bella, I promise. It’s to protect him, Bella, remember that.’

Bella takes the bag and start to leave.

‘You’re leaving? Why? What did he do?’ Lola hears her father downstairs.

‘I’m going home, I’m going to Phoenix, to mom.’ She hears her sister scream.

‘She isn’t even home. Just wait a little bit. Did he break up with you?’

‘I broke up with him!’ Bella tells her father.

The sound of the door closing with speed, makes me shiver.  Lola could only hope this is the right thing to do, to protect but Bella, but also their father. She goes downstairs and looks at her dad. ‘she will be fine. She needs this for now, but she’ll realize she was wrong.’  She hopes she would be able to come back soon.

…………

Bella, Edward and Emmett drive towards the Cullen’s house, without Lola now. Her sister would protect their father, but who would protect Lola. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of her. When the car stops everything goes by fast. There is discussion of who will take her to Phoenix. Lola’s idea of confusing him by going where they told they would go. Emmett thought it might work.

Edward wants to go with Bella, but it’s clear that’s not a good idea. In the end it’s Jasper and Alice. The rest will hunt down James and look out for Victoria. Apparently, Laurent had come by to say he didn’t want any part in it. He said they only stayed together for convenience.

She looks at Edward and tries to tell him with her eyes that this plan would work. He looks back like he understands it but doesn’t believe it. She wants him to know she’ll be okay. She feels a hand around her arm pulling her away from him.  She gets pulled in the car. The door closes. And they start driving to their destination, to her previous hometown.

………..

It doesn’t take Lola long to convince her father that Bella will be back. He went to bed and Lola had taken a coffee. She must stay awake this night. For her father, if the vampire comes back, she needs to be awake.

An hour later she gets a text from Edward to tell her that her sister is with Alice and Jasper. They are on their way now. She would get to safety.

……….

The night doesn’t go fast. She takes her book to read about protection spells. She starts studying the one about stopping the transformation: ‘When a human is bitten by a cold vampire the transformation can be stopped. The human will keep a scar but will not turn into one of them’. It’s only a part of what the book said, and it’s the easiest sentence. The spell itself is rather difficult and would take a lot of her power. She would hope it wouldn’t come so far, but she knows her sister, so she needs to be prepared, prepared to use this much power.

………..

Four more coffees, she drinks that night, and nobody came.


	21. 1.21

The moon moves by, hour by hour… until the sun rises. Lola looks up when she hears her phone moving on the table. It’s a message:  We arrived save’.  Another coffee… and maybe time for a shower.

Her father comes downstairs: ‘good morning.’

She gives him a coffee: ‘I thought to go for a run today.’

He takes a sip: ‘The weather is nice; you should go outside today.’

‘Maybe you can take your own advice and go fishing?’

…………..

Her father leaves, and she calls Jonah: ‘Hey.’

‘Lola, what’s wrong.’

She laughs, he noticed: ‘Can you come?’

‘Of course. I’ll leave right now.’

She stops the phone call and takes another coffee, no more milk now. She needs the coffee to be strong.

……………..

When Jonah arrives, Lola puts down the empty cup and goes to open the door.

He follows her towards the kitchen. ‘What’s wrong?’ he asks while coming a bit closer to her and holding her hand.

She takes a seat and tells him what happened. ‘I hate that I can’t do anything from here. I just must trust that everything will work out.’

He had listened to her story and never interrupted. When she is done talking, he embraces her and gives her kiss on the top of her head. She lays her head on his shoulder and feels her eyes getting heavier. She gets up and starts to make her way to the kitchen.

He turns her around and holds on hand on her face, ‘Have you slept at all?’

She shakes her head and look at the empty cup. He follows my gaze: ‘No more coffee for you, you need sleep.’

Just thinking about it makes her more tired. She can’t stop and yawns.

‘See.’ Jonah point out. He picks her up and carry’s her to her room. She lays her head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

………

Jonah lays her in her bed. She is already asleep. He lays the cover over her and watches her sleep. There is one tear running down her face. She looks sad and still she seems peaceful.

He looks around in her room. Behind her bed are few pictures on the wall. There is one of her and Bella when they were little. She must be six or something. A picture of her and her mother from last summer he supposes. On one of the other pictures are her friends from school. It’s the last few pictures that take his attention. There is one of them together that was taken before he had left last year. A picture of them on the beach. And there is one of him. It’s outside of Emely and Sam’s place. He wonders when she has taken it.

He stands up from her bed, he stops, she is moving. She is still sleeping. He walks away from her and sees that book on her desk. The book she is always reading in. She even started to write things in it, underline important sentences. he takes seat at her desk and waits…

……..

Lola opens her eyes. She is facing the wall and turns around. She sees Jonah sitting at her desk. Then she remembers what had happened and goes to sit straight.

‘good morning. Did you sleep well?’

‘Did something happen? How long did I sleep?’

He walks to her and sit next to her on the bed. ‘Nothing changed, and you have slept three hours.’

She steps out of the bed and he tries to stop her. She shakes his hand of and looks at the book on her desk She flips through the pages, she didn’t think she would find more than she already had. she had read the useful subjects multiple times now. She sighs and starts pacing. There must be something…

He holds her by her wrist: ‘please sit down.’

‘I can’t, I must…’

He pulls her on his lap and holds her close, so she can’t get up. ‘There is nothing you dan now. Everything will work out. They’ll catch him, and your sister will be back before you know it.’ He whispers in her ear. He uses a calm tone in his voice, it helps. They sit like this for some time, he slowly rubs his hand over my arm.

Then her phone rings: ‘Is there news?’ she asks, it’s Edward on the phone.

‘They know she is in Phoenix; we are going to her.’, is all he says before the call ends.

…………

The next two hours go by in a blur. Lola calls her father to get permission to go to Phoenix while Jonah uses her laptop to buy a ticket for her.

She changes clothes and as soon as she is ready, they’re leaving to the airport. She can feel her heart beating.

………….

Jonah tries to calm her down, before she goes inside, he takes her in his arms: ‘Be safe.’ He almost let go her, he still has one arm around her.

She gives him a soft kiss: ‘I will.’

His face lights up with a small smile: ‘Now go, before you miss your plane.’

She goes and doesn’t look back. She stays stressed until she is in her seat. The plane takes off and it doesn’t take long before she is hurrying to her next plane in Seattle.

………

She is on the same plane as Carlisle, Emmett and Edward. They don’t speak until they are seated. Lola has a seat next to Edward. She lays a hand on his arm: ‘We will be there on time.’

He looks at me: ‘We will!’ he says, and she doesn’t know if he believes it or he simply says it. He tells her about the vision Alice had. The vision from dance studio.

She didn’t want to think about what could happen if they find her first. She stops herself from thinking further about it. Jasper and Alice would protect her.


	22. 1.22

The plane lands: The Cullen’s and Lola get off the plane and go to the meeting point as fast as they can without being suspicious, because that could slow them down even more. Lola arrives last: ‘Where is she?’

‘She isn’t here.’ Emmett says.

‘She cannot be far, she just left…’ Alice starts.

‘She used the bathroom-trick?’ Lola says and starts to make her way out.

‘Yes.’ Alice says and Jasper who walks next to her looks at Lola: ‘How do you know?’

‘She did that too when we were younger.’ Lola explains.

…………..

They steal a car, and Lola doesn’t hesitate and takes place on the backseat. she must admit it’s a fast car. She tells them how to drive and Alice helps them avoid traffic.

At arrival Edward runs towards the building. Lola gets out of the car and goes inside, surprising them all with her speed.

Edward had just thrown James across the room, but James stands up again. Lucy goes to stand next to him and when James comes there way again, she focusses her powers on him. Just like she had done on the field. This time it isn’t a warning. The pain is visible in his eyes and he stops walking. He falls on the ground and she can see that he is holding down a scream.

Emmett and Jasper attack him, and Lola lets go of her focus. They didn’t need the help.

She walks towards her sister. Seeing Bella is in pain, makes her realize she must be there for her sister. She goes to sit next to her.

‘My hand hurts.’ Bella whispers.

‘I know Carlisle will help you.’ Edward calms her.

‘My hand it burns, it is on fire.’ Bella tries to catch their attention.

‘He has bitten her, Carlisle.’ Edward says.

‘You can let her change into one of us or you can try to get the venom out.’ Carlisle says.

‘No, I can’t do it.’ Edwards says.

‘You may have to, or she’ll be one of us.’ Carlisle explains.

‘But what if I can’t stop.’ Edward says desperately.

‘There is another way!’ Lola says: ‘give her arm to me.’ They both look at her, not moving. ‘Edward do you want her to become a vampire.’  She says and it’s then he reacts. She holds one of her own hands in front of the bite and one behind. She focusses, and a light comes from her hands. She keeps thinking about what she wants to achieve. She needs to give it all she has. The last thing Lola sees before she passes out is a dark purple cloud coming from the bite. She could only hope it worked.

 

* * *

 

Lola blinks. She sees a white void when it becomes clearer, she sees that it’s the ceiling.  She tries to sit up, but she can’t. Then she remembers, maybe she is in a hospital.

‘You’re ok.’ she hears, and she look next to her and there stands Jonah. He takes her hand and smiles.

‘You’re here.’

‘Of course, Edward called and told me happened. You didn’t wake up and …’

‘I’m fine. My sister is she…’ She looks at the other side, but there isn’t anything there.

‘You saved her.’ he tells her: ‘She is still in the hospital but only because of her broken leg. She can go home later today.’ She smiles at him.

…………….

When the nurse comes in to check on Lola. Jonah tells her he is going to get her parents. ‘How do you feel?’ the nurse asks.

‘I’m fine.’ She says, which is the truth, she feels exhausted, but she wasn’t going to tell her that.

The nurse measures her blood pressure: ‘Everything is looking normal. if you say you feel good than you can go home today. But if something changes when you are home, make sure to contact a doctor.’

When the nurse leaves her mother comes in: ‘Oh honey, you look so pale.’

‘I’m good, mother.’

‘You sure, what did the nurse say?’ her mother takes a chair a sit next to her.

‘I can go home. Everything looks good.’

‘And I guess you will be going back to Forks.’ Her mother smiles at her when she nods: ‘You know after he got here, he almost never left. Your father had to commend him to get food. And even that didn’t always work.’

Lola knows who her mother is talking about and she can’t help myself from smiling.

‘You love him?’

‘Yes, I think I do.’ Her mother looks down at her: ‘How long was I out?’ she asks her.

‘Two full days, Bella was so worried. I think she blames herself.’

‘It’s not her fault, …’ she stops talking when she sees Jonah and her father coming in.

Her father smiles at her and makes sure she is ok. But soon after that he and her mother leave the room again. she looks at Jonah who is standing next to her.  She does love him.


	23. Epilogue

Tomorrow is the first day of summer, the first vacation day. Lola looks back at the last few months, she notices that they were peaceful. Bella’s broken leg healed, and her sister even went to prom. Lola took time for her friends, her sister, the pack and of course Jonah.

But there was one other thing that she had done. What had happened to her sister had worried her. What if Victoria wanted revenge or if they would cross another dangerous path. She needed more methods to keep everyone save. She needed more knowledge.

She searched more books and bought a few, and she even found one that mentions her family. At first, she had been surprised, but what It said was helpful. It had more info about the dagger she had read about. She decided that she must find it.

She had searched for it on many places. It was a long process and a difficult one. In the end she found a lead. This brought her to a place called: ‘Mystic Falls’. She would go there, but first she must prepare. And this summer would be perfect. Next time she needed to protect someone; she would know what to do. She would be ready.


End file.
